Three Loving Girls and One Loving Boy
by Animechao1228
Summary: Goten is a single and loving person, and finally decided he wants to get married. But he has small problem. He has three girls to choose from: Marron, Valese, and Bra. Which of the three girls shall he choose? COMPLETE
1. A Lover's Confession

Well, this story, the three loving girls are Marron, Bra, and Valese. And you must have figured the loving boy is the one and only Goten. And well...of course the story will explain the whole thing what it's practically about and yeah... So I hope you enjoy this Romance/Comedy fanfic.

One sunny afternoon on Earth, it was just a normal day for the people on Earth. Well, not everyone on Earth really. Outside of the city lived a family. But, not an ordinary family really just to say. Of course you should know what kind of family they are. If you don't....you miss out of a lot of stuff that's going around. The family has a married couple with one of there sons in the house....at the moment. The father's name if Goku and the mother's name is Chi Chi. The son's name is Goten, which is the youngest son of the two sons. The other son, Gohan, will be arriving shortly with his wife and daughter. The wife's name is Videl and the daughter's name is Pan. Well, enough with the intro and introducing the characters and all, so it's best to get to the story right about now.

On one fine Sunday, it was a very busy day for everyone in the house outside of the city....well, not everyone to be exact. Goten wasn't really busy, actually, he's sleeping on his bed at the moment while everyone else in the house are rushing everywhere as they had to go to a wedding. Goten didn't have to rush at all because, well, he was invited, but he's not married, just to say. One of Chi Chi's friends asked her and her family to go to her wedding...that are married of course. So that would mean Chi Chi is with Goku as Gohan would be with Videl. Poor Pan can't go of course so she has to stay with Goten. One good reason why everyone's rushing because they just got the letter that they were invited yesterday. Goten, just laying there until he got a rude awakening by Pan.

"GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP," said Pan. Then Goten opened his eyes wide open and saw Pan right in front of his face. Goten then got startled a bit and hopped out of bed.

"Pan, I told you not to do that anymore," said Goten.

"Well, I can't help it," said Pan, putting her arms behind her head. "It's such a nice day for a wedding and we can't go because we're not _married_!" Goten then frowned a bit and then went out of his room to have some breakfast. Then Pan followed him after noticing he wasn't in the room anymore. Then Pan saw Chi Chi talking to Goten.

"...and make sure that the doors are locked and also don't forget to..."

"...MOM! I got it already. I'm 27 and I can take care of myself...and also look after Pan," said Goten. "J-Just go to the wedding and have a nice time ok? Just don't worry too much."

Chi Chi had a worried look on her face but then grinned. "Fine then...Goku! Come on! We'll be late! Gohan! Videl! Hurry up!!!!!!!!!

"Mom hold on! Videl is still in the bathroom putting her make-up on," said Gohan. Then Videl came out of the bathroom three minuites later and rushed out the door. Everyone was in the air (Goku holding Chi Chi since she can't fly) and waved Goten and Pan good-bye.

"DON'T FORGET TO...  
"I GOT IT MOM! JUST GO," said Goten. Then Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl flew off.

"Well Pan, we got the house to ourselves, but let's go to Capsule Corp. and see Trunks. What do ya say," said Goten. Pan nodded and flew into the air.

"Well, aren't you coming,"said Pan

"Wait hold on! Let me just lock the door or my mom's gonna kill me if she finds out that something's been stolen,"said Goten

"Who would rob us," sai Pan. Goten ignored Pan and locked the door and flew into the air and joined Pan. Then they flew off to Capsule Corp.

When Goten and Pan got to Capsule Corp., they noticed a big truck right next to Trunks. Goten and Pan flew down to see what's going on. Trunks looked up into the air and saw Goten and Pan. Trunks waved at them.

"Hey Goten! Hey Pan," said Trunks. Pan blushed a little at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, what'cha got in that truck," said Goten, pointing at the truck.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. We just ordered a dragonball dector. It's not portable, but if we ever need the dragonballs, we could track it down in an instant. It's kind of easier because you don't have to fly around the world in different conditions all time," said Trunks.

"That's pretty smart! Hey, you wanna hang or something," said Goten. Pan looked at Trunks straight away, hoping that he would say yes. But Trunks frowned.

"I'd love to but I have to help my mom connect this in the lab and it would take awhile. Sorry," said Trunks. Then Goten heard a familiar voice and looked over Trunks' shoulder to see who.

"Oh, It's Bra. HEY," said Goten, waving at Bra. Bra was running toward Trunks, Goten, and Pan.

"Hey Pan, Goten. What are you doing here," said Bra, mostly looking at Goten.

"Oh, we came to visit and see if Trunks wants to hang out, but he said he can't," said Pan. Then Bra smiled even more.

"I'm free! I'll hang out with you guys! So where do you want to go," said Bra excitedly.

"Well...I guess we could go to.." said Goten, but stopped because of his cell phone. "Hello? Oh Valece! Sorry, I forgot. I'll meet up with you in a few minuites ok? Bye." Then Goten put his cell phone away. "Sorry Bra, I forgot I had a date with Valese. You could hang out with Pan. See ya," said Goten and then he flew off. Bra wasn't smiling. She wanted to hang out with Goten. But she still went out with Pan. Trunks watched Goten fly away and went back to work with the new dragonball radar.

Up in the sky, Bra and Pan were flying quite slowly to the movies. Yes, Bra decided to go to Pan and hang out with her. They were just talking about the movie they want to see.

"Hmm, I suggest to go and see Killer 3," said Pan.

"Nah, too much violence. I'd rather go and see Lovers At First Sight. It sound really romantic," said Bra.

"Though, I wish Trunks could come with us," said Pan

"Hmm, sounds like someone has a crush," said Bra. Then Pan's face turned red.

"Well, not that I like him that much, it's just that...umm," said Pan. Then Bra's eyes narrowed.

"Knowing Trunks, since he's my older brother, I know that he like you too. It's kinda funny though," said Bra. Now pan was REALLy red. She couldn't help it. Yes, she does have a big crush on him, yet never admits it.

"Though, it would've been really nice if Goten came with us...oops," said Bra, then covering her mouth, then started to glow red like Pan.


	2. A Big Surprise

Well, the last chapter was kind of cut off because I accidentally updated the story. But, what the hey, the story's coming out pretty good right? Well, enjoy the second chapter of the story!

Bra covered he mouth and blushed a lotand didn't dare have eye-contact with Pan.

"AH-HA! So you DO Goten. I knew it! It was very easy to tell that you were in love, especially today.

"What do you mean," said Bra, still not looking at Pan. Pan's eyes narrowed with a grin.

"One thing for sure, you kept looking at Goten most of the times. How hard was that to avoid," said Pan, folding her arms.

"Well, um...oh look! We're right about the movie theater! Let's go," said Bra, as if she was rushing to stop the coversation. Bra flew down as Pan followed. Then all of a sudden, Pan just noticed that Bra was carrying a small backpack and then she saw something was moving inside of it.

"AAHH! Bra your bag, something moved in your bag!" said Pan pointing at her bag.

"Hmm, I was wondering why it was heavy all of a sudden," said Bra, then taking her backpack off. She put it on the floor and crouched down. Pan crouched down and poked the bag. It moved. Pan got startled a bit and then slowly opened the bag. She saw something white and touched it. It was hard and cold, and it felt like metal. Pan then took the white thing out and saw that it was a metal ball. Then the ball transformed and it was...

"GIRU! What are you doing here," said Pan and Bra together.

"Giru fell inside of bag and could not get out, giru," said Giru. Bra sighed.

"I guess he could come into the movie theater. It can stay in bag while we're in the theater. So that means no moving, sounds, or anything Giru. Got it," said Bra.

"Yes. But there's one thing," said Giru. Then Pan and Bra stared at Giru, waiting for him to say whatever.

"...GIRU'S HUNGRY!," said Giru, and Pan and Bra all of a sudden fell on the floor.

"GIRU!!!!!!!!!!" said Pan and Bra with rage. Then Giru then panicked and said...

"Okay, Giru not hungry, Giru not hungry!!" Then Pan and Bra stood up with their arms folded.

"Good, get in my bag, now," said Bra, still angry. Giru went inside Bra's bag instantly. Bra closed the bag and then started to walk toward the movie theater. Pan followed as they went inside.

After getting their tickets to see the movie, 'Love At First Sight', they went to get popcorn and soda. Then they went in the room that showed the movie and gave the man the tickets. They took their seats around in the back. Then the movie started. As about an hour passed, Bra, looked down at the two people in front. About four rows away. Bra instantly found out that one of the two people was Goten. Bra then instantly knew that the other person had to be Valese. Bra was wondering what Goten was saying to Valese. Bra only caught a few words from Goten and Valese.

"...and I'm not quite sure about it. It's my first time..."Goten began, then Valese covered his mouth.

"Shh...," still with her hand on his mouth and then took her hand away from his mouth and...you guessed it (I hope), they kissed. Bra was stunned. Then Bra all of a sudden took Pan's hand and then rushed out of the room. Goten didn't noticed them though, even though they ran right pass them. Bra took Pan into the girls bathroom, confused.

"Why'dya bring me here," said Pan with confusion.

"Did you not see what just happen," said Bra, now sweating.

"What, when Karren slapped Brad? Yeah, I know! I can't believe that..." said Pan.

"NO! It's something else. Did you not see what Goten and Valese did," said Bra, interrupting Pan.

"Umm...no. I was too busy watching the movie. Why, what did they do? I bet it's nothing bad or anything," said Pan

"OH YES IT IS! Goten and Valese kissed," said Bra with rage. Pan looked surprised.

"Are you serious? I never knew Goten had the guts to ever kiss a girl," said Pan. Then Bra's bag started to shake and the Giru popped out.

"Giru hot. Need some air, giru," said Giru and then the girls in the bathroom screamed. Then they ran out the bathroom, leaving Bra and Pan trappled on the floor. Giru then floated carefully over to Bra and Pan. Bra had a angrey face when she saw Giru.

"GIRU!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN MY BAG," said Bra, now red with rage. Giru backed away and then dived back in Bra bag and closed the bag himself, too scared of Bra now.


	3. After Date

Well, the story, its kinda goin a liitle off subject, but hey, I can't help it! So, erm, enjoy chapter three...yea...! Oh, and sorry about the big delay thing......about not updating this chapter! Bit busy with school.....heh!

After exiting the movie theater, Bra was still a little red after the small incident that happened in the girls bathroom. Bra turned her head to the right and saw Goten and Valese, holding hands. Bra then got a little upset about it.

"_Keep your gruby hands off my Goten,_" said Bra, in her head. Bra crossed the sreet without looking both ways and cars that were coming here way stopped hard and started to honk at her. Pan ran after Bra, trying to keep up with her and apologised along the way.

"Sorry! Oh, sorry about that! It's just that, she's a little bit angry and..," said Pan, then interuppted by a person.

"WELL, GET OFF THE ROAD THEN! MOVE IT!" Pan then ran off the road.

It started to get pretty dark outside so Goten decided to walk Valese home. When they got there, Valese ran up the stairs, turned back and waved at Goten. Goten waved back, half smiling. Then Goten started to walk behind a house so he can fly home, but then he bumped into Marron.

"Hi Goten," said Marron with a happy face. Goten was on the floor, staring at Marron.

"Marron, nice to see you," said Goten, then getting up. Marron then frowned.

"What's with you? Not saying hi to me? How rude," said Marron. Then Goten started to back away a bit and then smiled.

"Um, okay. Hi Marron, nice to see you," said Goten, and the Marron had a happy face once more.

"That's better. So, where are ya goin Goten," said Marron, with dreamy eyes.

"Um, I'm going home, that's all," said Goten

"Oh, then I'll come with you," said Marron, then holding his hand.

"Oh, um, I was going to fly there, just to say," said Goten, then Marron started to frown again. Goten knew that Marron doesn't like flying very much.

"Oh, I see. Then I'll see whenever, okay," said Marron

"Erm, okay. Bye!," said Goten, then running behind a house and then flew into the air, Marron watching him.

When Goten got home, he saw that the lights are on. He thought that the family was home. Then Goten tried to to open the door, but it was locked. Goten then took his key out and unlocked the door. He looked around the house and saw nobody.

"Hmm, I guess I must've left the lights on. Well, now what. OH NO! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT PAN," said Goten, now freaking out and barged out the door. Then Goten was about to run off and then saw Pan and Bra right in front of him. Then he freaked out and fell on the ground.

"Hi Goten, are saying you forgot all about me and forgot to lock the door," said Pan, then pointing at the open door. Goten laughed a bit, and then looked up at Bra, which she started to look back. Bra then turned her head with an angry face. Goten was confused. Then he got up and tried to talk to Bra.

"Bra, is there something wrong," said Goten, with his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh there's nothing wrong, Goten, good night," said Bra, then flew away all of a sudden. Goten was still confused. The Goten turned around and saw that Pan was in the house already. So Goten went inside, closed the door and locked it. He saw Pan sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Pan, how come Bra looked so angry," said Goten, the Pan looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know. It's maybe because you kissed Valese in the movie theater," said Pan, her voice rising. Goten look surprised.

"You must be wondering how we knew what happened, am I correct Goten? We went to the movies too and Bra saw you and Valese, just sitting there and then saw YOU and Valese kiss. Correct? Tch, I knew that face would come up when I told you,"said Pan, her legs and arms crossed. Goten with a much bigger surprised look.

"Hmmmmm, I thought I saw you and Bra run past me though. So I really knew that you two were there," said Goten. Pan then smiled, and she was about to say something and then she saw the door open. It was Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl. Goku looked a bit sick as for Chi Chi, she had an angry face on.

"Hey, what wrong with dad," said Goten, then Chi Chi turned to Goten, still with an angry face on.

"Well, Goku has a tummie ache, just because he ate too much, even though I told him, NOT to eat forty large bowls of miso soup! But did he listen? Nooooooo! He just ate and ate until he got sick! Goku, I hope your happy," said Chi Chi, then storming off to her room and slammed the door. Goten then turned to Gohan.

"Did dad really eat forty large bowls of miso soup? I've seen him eat fifty extra large bowls of miso soup with rice every day. How did he get sick," said Goten.

"Well, it appeared that they added something extra to the soup. I really don't know what it is, but I bet dad was allergic to it," said Gohan.

"Oh grandpa. When will he stop eating so much," said Pan, watching Goku then walk slowly to the bathroom.

"Well, me and Pan didn't eat yet, so um...HEY MOM! WHAT'S THERE TO EAT," said Goten, then Goku moaned.

"Well, there's really nothing in the fridge so why don't make some peanut butter and jelly for you and Pan," said Chi Chi, then Goku then moaned even louder and sounded like he threw up.

"Well, I guess dad's allergic to peanuts," said Gohan.


	4. Letters for Marrige

Well...er......lets move on shall we?

The next day, everyone was at the table eating breakfast, except for Goku. Goten then finished his breakfast and was about to leave the table until Chi Chi talked to him.

"So Goten, how was your date with Valese," said Chi Chi, then Goten then stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"Umm, it was a okay. We just went to the movies, that's all. Why," said Goten.

"Ohhh, just wondering. I just got a call from Bulma that Bra was upset yesterday. She said that it was your fault that she's in a bad mood. Do you know WHY Goten," said Chi Chi.

"Umm...no," lied Goten.

"Well, Bulma told me that Bra said that YOU kissed Valese. Am I correct," said Chi Chi, then Goten turned red and he started to stutter.

"Well, umm...you see...er...Valese just...well, uh.."said Goten, then Chi Chi interrupted him.

"Well, lets just stop and think. Maybe Bra is also angry at you because you kissed someone else instead of her. Don't you get it Goten? She loves you with all her heart. And...maybe we should stop talking about this...it's giving me a headache already. So maybe...in my mind, you should get married."

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!,"said Goten, then backing away from Chi Chi.

"Well, I think it's best that you do, so you won't have this problem anymore, okay," said Chi Chi.

"But, there are soooooooooooo many girls to chose from! I don't even know where to start," said Goten

"Why don't you start off with Valese, Marron, and Bra? And if you don't like any of them, erm...you know,"said Chi Chi.

"Well, if the dates go well then," said Goten, then sighed. "Well, I guess that's it then. I'll get married...I hope I don't screw anything up..."

The following day, Goten made three letters that were exactly the same (except the name that he was addressing to was different, and also the times he wanted to have a date with) and decided to give it to them in person.

"There, all done. Well, I guess I better get going then," said Goten, then he was about to leave, until he heard Pan's voice.

"Hey Goten, where are you going," said Pan, then stared at the letters. " What are the letters for?"

"They're none of your business, Pan. So go away," said Goten.

"Hmm, that's not like you but...I know those lettera are for Bra, Marron and Valese and you're asking them to go on a date with them so you can choose who you want to marry. Am I right or am I right," said Pan.

"How do you know all of this stuff? Are you eaves dropping on me," said Goten.

"No, not really. I have my ways and you should've known that by now," said Pan. Goten frowned a bit.

"Let me guess, you want to come with me right," said Goten, then Pan had a surprised look on her face.

"How the...hey, did ya.." started Pan, but then Goten interuppted and said:

"I have my ways Pan!" Then Pan just stood there with a bemused look on her face as Goten then walked toward the door. Pan then followed as Goten then locked the door when they were outside and then flew to Valese's house first.

When Pan and Goten saw Valese's house. Then they landed behing a house and walked toward the front door. Then Pan waited a few feet away from the door as for Goten, he knocked the door and saw Valese. Goten smiled a bit as Valese grinned.

"Goten! What a suprise! Why are you here? Are you gonna ask me to go on another romantic date like last time," said Valese. Pan was listening to Goten and Valese's conversation.

"_EEW! Goten, please give her the letter now! She makes me sick just by listening to her about the date. She talking to him as if she MARRIED to him. She needs help,_" thought Pan.

"Well, not really, just take the letter and read it. I have to go. Bye," said Goten, then walking toward the road and then Pan followed him. The Valese was still smiling and then closed the door while looking at the letter. When Pan saw Valese close the door, she started to talk to Goten. She about to though, but then stopped. Goten put his hand in front of her face.

"I don't mant to hear it Pan. I know that you don't like the way how she talks about me, like what you thought back there, but still. I can always be friends with her." Pan tried to speak, but then got interuppted by Goten again. "I have my ways Pan!" Pan then had an angry look on her face. When both of them were behind a house, Pan and Goten flew into the sky. Yes, that's right, they're heading for Marron's house (Sorry, not a big fan of Marron. Sorry for the people that likes her!).

When Pan and Goten arrived at Marron's house, both of them flew down and landed in front of the front door. Goten knocked. No one answered. Goten knocked again, and then Android 18 was the one who opened the door.

"Hi 18! Um, is Marron home," said Goten. Android 18 was just standing there, looking very tired.

"Oh, did my brother wake you up or something," said Pan.

"Oh, no. It's just that I was tired from the job I got. Anyway, Marron's not home yet. She went to the shopping with her dad," said 18 tiredly.

"Oh, um...whenever she comes back, could you give her this letter and tell her it's from Goten," said Goten.

"Okay. Thanks for dropping by I guess. See ya," said 18. Then closed the door. Then Pan and Goten took off into the air and started ti fly towards Capsule Corp. to give the last letter to Bra. It was a bit heavier than the other two letters for a certain reason (And I hope you'd know why!). Pan then turned her head toward Goten.

"I feel bad for Krillin. He has to carry ALL of Marron's stuff. Man, I wonder why she loves shopping so much," said Pan.

"Well, she's a girl and I guess most of the girls loves to go shopping," said Goten, Pan then frowned a bit. (When Goten was refering to the word 'most', he was saying that all girls goes shopping, he meant...uh, you know!)

When Goten and Pan arrived at Capsule Corp., they saw Trunks outside pondering for some strange reason. Then when Trinks looked up and saw Pan and Goten, he then smiled and waved at them.

"HEY! What are you doing here," said Trunks, as he watched Pan and Goten land right in front of him.

"Oh, just sending letters. This one's for Bra. Where is she," said Goten.

"Oh, she's inside. I don't think it's a good idea to go inside though. You know how she is. When she's mad, she's MAD. Though I still wonder why she's angry. Mom never told me or dad. Hmm," said Trunks.

"Still, I really want to give this to her personally so um, Pan stay here with Trunks okay," said Goten.

"Okay," said Pan, and then looked up at Trunks. Then smiled and blushed. Trunks did the same, except he just looked down instead of up.

Goten then walked towards the front, which was open and then looked inside.

"Hello? Bra, ARE YOU THERE," yelled Goten. Then Bra was alking toward the door where Goten is with her eyes closed. When she opened them and saw Goten , she then had an angry look on her face and was bout to slam the door in front of Goten's face. Then Goten saw this coming and quickly went inside, right before Bra closed the door. Bra didn't see Goten inside, until she turned around.

"AHHHHHH! GOTEN! WHAT DO YOU WANT," screamed Bra.

"Bra, about what happened in the movie theater, I really didn't want to, you know! You even heard me! Pan told me everything and, all I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I now know that you like me and I just wanted to make it up for you," said Goten. Then Goten showed her the letter and then Bra looked surprised. Goten then held it in front of her, waiting for her to take it, but she didn't. She was stunned and couldn't move.

"Umm, ok, I guess I'll just put it here then. Umm, make sure you read it and stuff! Bye," said Goten, then went out the door, leaving Bra stunned.

Sorry it took me a LOOOOONG time to type this. If any of you people that goes to high school, you should understand how busy I am. Please review! No flames.


	5. Bra's response and Goku's Words

Umm......if you guys were waiting for me to update the chapter, can't help it. It's all because of high school. So ummmmm, enjoy the fifth chapter I guess.........yea...!

The day after the day he sent the letters to Marron, Bra, and Valese, didn't go to well. Valese called an hour after he came home on the previous day and said that she wouldn't go out until he agrees not to date with Marron or Bra. An hour later after that, Marron called. She said she wanted to go shopping on that day and kept on repeating the stores she wanted to go to. She even included not for him to walk too slow like her dad. But after that call, Bra really didn't call. Goten then wondered why she hasn't called. He even put on the letter to call him if she decided to go out with him or not. Yet, no answer. Goten, just lying there on his bed, doing nothing at the moment, yet still wondering why she hasn't called.

"_I wonder what happened to her after I left. She was just standing there. She didn't even take the letter. I wonder if she even read it,_" pondered Goten. Then Goten's cell phone rang.

"_I bet it's either Marron and her endless rules or Valese with her complaints_," thought Goten.

"Hello," said Goten in a dull voice. No one answered.

"Is anyone there? Marron, Valese? Hello," said Goten until he heard something.

"Goten..." It was Bra. Finally, she called him.

"Bra, have you decided yet? I-It's okay if you don't want to go out or something. I understand.." said Goten, but then got interruppted by Bra.

"No, I-I decided to go out with you. I'm not going to pour over you with a lot of words like Valese and Marron. I just want to...yeah," said Bra. Bra blushed a little on the other line. Goten did the same.

"Oh, okay then, it's settled then. I'll see you on Sunday! So, umm, where do you want to go? It could be anywhere. Well, as long it's not to go to somewhere to expensive or anything," said Goten.

"Umm, I guess the restaurant that's about block away from my house sounds good enough. It's also pretty cheap. You really don't have to dress up fancy like or anything. Just where your normal clothes," said Bra.

"Okay then. Bye," said Goten.

"Bye," said Bra. Both of the, hung up at the same time. Then Goten fell on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Finally, I got an answer from Bra. She seems really nice now that I think about it. I guess not ALL of the dates will be bad. Tomorrow's friday. That means I have to get ready for my date with Valese. I still can't believe she wants us to go the movies again. I hope she doesn't kiss me again. I'll leave the kissing after I've decided who should I marry. Mou, why can't life be more easier. Just remember, act cool and the main thing is: Don't act like a baka_," thought Goten. Then he got up and walked toward the kitchen to get something to eat.

When Goten got to the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the table making himself a sandwitch. He didn't see what kind it was, but he didn't care. Are long it wasn't peanut butter. When Goten walked toward the fridge, Goku looked up and saw Goten.

"Hey Goten, something troubling you," asked Goku.

"Kind of. It's just the thought of marrige. Were you ever nervous with this," asked Goten. Goku was about to eat his sandwitch, but then closed his mouth and put his sandwitch down.

"Well, you could say that. It was quite a shock for your mother when I asked her to marry her. Well, I guess I was a little nervous about getting married. But I really never had a nervous feeling about having three dates in a row with three different girls. Of course that never happened to me so. No. But I guess I could give you some advice. When you're choosing between three girls, choose wisely, or you'll end up having a miserable life. I know you would like that at all so, yeah," said Goku. Then Goten smiled a bit.

"Thanks dad. So what kind of sandwitch is that," asked Goten.

"Peanut butter and jelly," said Goku.

"DAD! You know you're not supposed to eat peanuts of anything like that! Remember what happened last time," said Goten. Goku was really close to eating it but then stopped.

"Whoops! I forgot! I guess a jelly sandwitch would do. You can have my other sandwiitch," said Goku. Then Goten smiled and took the sandwitch and was about to walk toward his room, until Goku said:

"Oh and Goten, good luck with your date tomorrow with Valese!" Goten turned around and then smiled again and began munching on his sandwitch.

All done! Next cahpter may be a bit hard so um, it may take me a while to type it and stuff so, yeah. Please review! No flames like wut some people did already! Remeber.......THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WROTE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't complain. I won't do that to you people. I WILL do it if you people complain. I don't say, story are bad. So be nice.


	6. Date 1: A Hot Date and the Dream

Ummmm...yea.....ON WITH CHAPTER 6!

Friday morning, sunny, yet a little cloudy, but still a nice day. A nice day to go on a date with Valese. Goten, was still in bed, and yes, he's still sleeping. Sprawled on his bed and guess what? He got an hour to get ready for his date with Valese. Goten's so tired because of Valese.

Flashback

"Goten, I don't want you to go out with those other two girls. They don't look right! Bra for example. Bra? What kind of name is that? And what about her hair? It's unbeleivable, her hair is blue! And Marron, is there anything else she can do? Can she even do anything right? Marron, her name should be Morron! Face it Goten, it's best that you choose me NOW! And don't you dare mess up our date! And you BETTER pick me as your wife! Got it Goten? Oh and I want you to wear the shirt I gave you! I never see wear it! Wear it tomorrow! Okay? Good-bye," said Valese on the other line and hung up.

"Uh...bye...?....," said Goten, then hung up. Goten looked at the clock. It was 3:00a.m. She's been talking to him for about six hours straight. Goten didn't even change, but he still, he fell asleep without changing, brushing his teeth, without getting his midnight snack.

End of Flashback

Goten, just lying there, snoring, snoring, drooling, snoring, twitching, snoring, about to get woken up by Pan, snoring........

"Goten, Goten, wake uuuuuppppp," said Pan, prodding him on the head. Goten moved a little, but he didn't wake up. Pan then had a serious look on her face.

"He said not to do this anymore, but it's the only to wake him up," said Pan Then Pan took a deep breath and then....

"GOTEN!!!!!! WAKE UUUUUPPPPP! YOU HAVE DATE TODAY," screamed Pan. Goten stirred , yet, to Pan's surprise, he didn't wake up.

"That's it. Now it leads me no choice but to...," said Pan, then climbed on Goten's bed and stood straight. Then Pan had a big grin on her face.

"_I used to do this when I was 5. I stopped because I broke his bed. But this is an emergancy_," thought Pan. Then ya know what happened? Pan jumped up and down on the bed and screamed a whole lot. Goten was just going with the flow and just slept on. Pan then stopped, and went red with fury.

"_Okay Goten, now you will so pay for not waking up_," thought Pan. Pan put her hand in her pocket and took put a bird feather.

"I always keep one in case this happens," said Pan, holding the feather in front of her hace like sword and then...(Everyone should've known what will happen next. If you don't know, then you're a bit thick on things)

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! I know you can't resist it," said Pan. Then Goten started to smile, and then started to laugh and then opened his eyes. Goten then turned his head and saw Pan tickling him with feather.

"PAN! Stop..ha ha...please! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. I'M AWAKE," choked Goten. Then Pan stopped and put the feather away.

"What time is it," said Goten. He craned his head toward the clock and saw the time. It was 12:39.

"12:39! AWWWW! I had to scedule it at one! Darn," Said Goten, now panicking. He looked in his closet and tried to find the shirt that Valese gave him. When Goten found it, the pricetag was still attatched to it (That's right, he never wore it). He took the tag off and looked for pair of jeans. Then he pushed Pan out and then started to change....then 10 seconds later, he's all dressed up and zoomed toward the bathroom. Pan just stood there for few seconds and then saw Goten run out of the bathroom with his teeth clean and his hair combed. Goten passed breakfast and ran toward the door. He was about to open it until Pan blocked the door.

"PAN! Get out the way! I need to go now," said Goten, still jogging in the same the same spot.

"I'm coming with you and that's final! I'm gonna monitor your dates," said Pan.

"Yeah whatever, let's go," said Goten. Pan then moved aside and then followed Goten (Of course Pan luckily thought of locking the door this time) outside and flew into the air.

It was 1:58 and Valese was waiting at the entrance to go into the movies. Then she saw Goten runing toward him. Valese then smiled. Goten was holding a boque of flowers in his hands (Goten quickly got her some flowers before he got to the movies. Pan picked it out too!).

"Oh Goten. They're beautiful! How did you know I like dandeleons," said Valese.

"Ehh....I have my ways," said Goten. "_I wonder how Pan knew about the flowers_," thought Goten.

"OH! And your wearing the shirt I bought you! The only thing that would make things perfect is to watch a romantic movie like last time," said Valese.

"Oh, umm, yeah! So let's go," said Goten. "_I wonder how Pan would get in the movie without Valese noticing her_," said Goten.

Up on the roof top, Pan then saw Goten and Valese go inside the movie below her. Then Pan smirked and then (Yes she's on top of the movie house) she opened the air vent bars and then then looked down. Then she's got in and dropped down. It was almost like a slide for her, yet, she really didn't like the landing part. Pan looked forward and saw a small, dark way and then began to crawl.

"Luckily I attatched this the signal to Goten's shirt," said Pan, then put her hand in her other pocket. She then took out a samll radar with two dots on them. There was a green one, and there was a red one. Pan then started to crawl forward while looking for the place Goten and Valese is heading to.

Back with Goten, he and Valese decided to go and see Love At First Sight 2 (They make movies really fast eh?). Both of them went inside the room where the movie would be shown and both of them sat in the middle of the room. The movie was about to start until...(Wonder if you people would guess).

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S FIRE! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten then sat up and Valese then got nervous and sat there, all scared and everything. Eeryone panicked and ran toward the entrance. One person got there, but then smoke started to come inside the room. Everyone then started to couh and then the smoke started to spread everywhere. When it got to Goten and Valese, Valese started to cough really hard, then fainted. Goten just stood there, covering his mouth and started to cough. Then all of a sudden, an explosion came from the back of the room and it kinda blew the smoke away, just a little bit. Then out cam ePan, coughing as well.

"Goten! I was in the air vent then I saw fire coming from both ways so I had to blast the wall," said Pan, covering mouth.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here," said Goten.

"What about...," said Pan, then looking at Valese. Goten then turned around and picked her up and then flew up. Pan followed him. Goten, holding Valese in one arm, and stetched his arm out and blasted the roof to make an exit. When they got out, they saw a lot of people outside and some running outside. Then Pan looked to the left and saw the fire truck heading there way.

"We better go Pan," suggested Goten. Pan then nodded and then took off into the air once more and then headed for Valese's house. Pan's head then turned to Goten.

"Well, that date went well. What are gonna do now? Are you going to make another date with Valese," asked Pan.

"Well, maybe not because that may take a bit too long. Anyway, if Marron and Bra finds out that I'm going on another date with Valese, they're gonna be pissed," said Goten. Goten then looked at Valese. He frowned and then he just flying. What he didn't know, Valese opened her eyes and saw Goten holding him.

"Goten? Where are we...AHH," said Valese, then looked down and screamed. Goten then looked at Valese and then started to panic. You all should know that Goten never told Valese that he was a saiyan.

"Goten, you're...you're flying! And, you! I know you! And, you're flying too! What's going on," said Valese.

"Relax Valese! This is only a dream," said Pan. Goten and Valese looked at Pan. Pan gave Goten a face and made Goten understand that she was making it all up.

"That's right Valese! Here, me and Pan can fly. Now why don't you go to sleep and enjoy, ok," said Goten. Valese looked up at Goten then smiled. Then she went back to sleep without saying a word.

Goten's POV

It's been a while since we made Valese go to sleep. When we brought her home and layed her on her bed. She didn't wake up. Valese's parents wanted me and Pan stay for awhile till she wakes up. It took about an hour for her to wake up. She then sat up and she found herself in her room.

"Goten! Oh I had this most wonderful dream! You and Pan were flying and you were holding me! It was amazing. It felt so real too! It was so nice that you were the one carrying me! Though, I wish you could fly and then you could take me anywhere," said Valese.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go! My mom's gonna worry if I don't come soon with Pan. Bye," I said. Valese just sat there and then smiled. After we got outside, we quickly went behind a house and then flew back home.

Well, um, guess that's good. If you were kinda waiting for me, uh.....you know what to blame! Please review. No flames PLEASE! If you give me a flame....I WILL HAUNT YOU!!!!!! Have a nice day!....hee hee.


	7. After date and a new thing

uhhhhhhhhhhh.....chapter 7.......yea

Goten finally arrived home with Pan and when both of them landed, Goten was about to open the door with the key, but Goten didn't even touch the handle, because Chi Chi was the one who opened it. Chi Chi had a mixed feeling of anger and worry. Goten then jumped back as Pan just stood there.

"Where were you Goten? I was so worried! I heard about the movie house giving on fire on the news! They did't even mention anything about you two and I didn't even see you in the crowd there! And I still..." said Chi Chi, but then got interruppted by Goten.

"MOM! Me, Pan, and, Valese are fine! We made it out right," said Goten, but then this made Chi Chi worry even more.

"But what if you got burnt? Did you scratch yourself, Pan? How about Valese? Wait, Goten, are you sure..." started Chi Chi, but then got interruppted by Goten.

"Mom, MOM! We're okay, alright? We're just tired..." saud Goten, but then got interruppted by a rumbling noise. Goten looked down to his stomache. It was his stomache that made the rumbling sound. Then he and Chi Chi heard a small rumbling sound, you guessed it (I hope), it came from Pan's little tummy. Then Goten and Pan put their hand on their stomache and looked up at Chi Chi.

"Grandma, do you have anything to eat in the fridge," asked Pan. Chi Chi then sighed and said:

"Yes, there's some food in the fridge. Eat what ever," said Chi Chi dully, as she walked away and went in her room and closed the door. Pan walked toward the fridge to see what's there. Then she opened it up and said:

"Hmmm, let's see. A small and a medium bowl of miso soup, sushi, culcuts, peanut butter, grape jelly, cheese...hmm, I guess we could have the miso soup. Is that alright for you Goten...Goten?" Pan looked around and saw Goten on the couch. He turned his head towards Pan, he nodded.

"_Poor Goten. He's pooped. He had a rough time today with his date with Valese. And this only the first date! Ehh, hope his date with Marron will come out good. At least somewhere lively_," though Pan in her head, while warming up the miso soup in the microwave. When the miso soup was done, Goten got up from the couch and started to head for the miso soup...until his cell phone rang.

"_Hmm...it has to be Valese or Marron_," though Goten in his head and sighed. He walked toward his phone, then picked it up and looked at the number. It was Marron. Goten then answered it and then started to walk toward his miso soup.

"Hello? Oh, I hi Marron. No, I'm not really busy at the moment, just eating," said Goten

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about the date tomorrow. You know the clothes you wear everyday? Well, I want you to change that style and go into a new look," said Marron on the other line. Goten then was taking a slurp from his soup, but when he heard Marron, Goten's eyes widened and then soup came out of his mouth.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! Why do you want me to that," said Goten, then wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Well, I think that look is getting a little old you know. Also, the hair style, nope, not working for me and..." said Marron on the other line, but then Goten dozed off a little bit...but kind of listening to Marron while finishing his soup. The talk went on and on and on, until it was about 12.

"You got that? Good. Good-bye and good night," said Marron on the other line. The she just hung up on Goten.

"Umm, right. At least Marron didn't talk that much like ehat Valese did," said Goten, then turning off his phone and then sighed. He looked at his clock.

"Its already 12:05. Best to go to sleep now. Don't want to oversleep like last time..." said Goten, then went to the bathroom to get freshened up for bed.

Next day, Goten was still sleeping, and it's 11:50. Pan then came into Goten's door to without knocking. Then she saw him on the bed. Pan then sighed. Pan just stared at Goten for awhile while reaching into her pocket to get her feather. She took it out and then did the same thing like last time.

"Wake up Goten! Wake up or I won't stop tickling you," said Pan, tickling him and the Goten started to crack up.

"OK! OK!!!! I'M UP PAN...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!!!! PLEASE...," said Goten, wide awake now. He looked at his clock.

"WHAT!! 12:52 ALREADY! COME ON," said Goten. The Goten saw Goten ran out of his room, and saw a plate of toast there. Goten took one and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he ran back into his room and looked in his closet to find the stuff Marron wanted him to wear. Goten then found an orange shirt and a pair or pants. He then took his clothes and ran to the bathroom. Pan just stood there, watching all of this happen. She then heard water running. Then it stopped, and then sounded like someone put the shower on.

"_Oh Goten, I really don't think you have enough time to_..." thought Pan, but then stopped because a minute later, she heard the shower being turned off.

"...shower," said Pan. completing her sentence. She then stood there for awhile and then the door opened. Pan then gasped and her eyes widened.

"G-Goten...is that really you...," said Pan.

Oh yeah...a cliffhanger! Oh yea........Please review peoples! No flames PLEASE!!!!!! And if you do....I will so haunt you for the rest of your lives..See ya next time...hee hee.


	8. Date 2: The Circus Is At The Mall

Sooo sorry if it took me like an eternity to finish my chapters and stuff....but high school can make u busy...and i mean it! So um...on with chapter eight! Pleez enjoy....it took me a loooonnngg time to type this AND to think how this chappie would come out so....yea.

"G-Goten...you don't...uh," stuttered Pan, looking at Goten as if he was some freak. And if YOU looked at him, you may do the same thing. He doesn't even look the same! Goten's hair was actually fixed, Goten was wearing an orange shirt that's TUCKED in his pants (which is like the freakest thing), but hanging out a little bit, and his pants were a little long. His shoes were, well...they're cleaned and not dirty and messed up. If you looked at him fully, he doesn't even look like a saiyan anymore!

"Well, umm...how do I look Pan? Do I look ok," asked Goten, but Pan didn't and answer.

"Uh...ummm...well, you, you see, your new...umm...yes...?..," stuttered Pan.

"Well I hope so. I'll just look to the mirror and...AHHHHH," screamed Goten once he looked into a mirror and saw himself.

"I look like a freak! Aww, I can't believe Marron wants me to wear this...sigh guess I have to deal with this then," said Goten. Goten then slowly walked toward the door with Pan following him from behind. He then closed the door when Pan was ourside and then locked it. Then Pan and Goten flew up into the sky, flying towards Marron's house.

When Pan and Goten got to Marron's house, they both saw Marron standing outside, looking for Goten, until she saw Pan and Goten flying over her head.

"Hi Goten..and Pan," said Marron as she watched Goten and Pan land right in front of her. "Goten, you didn't tell me that Pan was coming."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that Pan was coming with us. Don't worry, she won't interrupt us ar anything. Right Pan," said Goten.

"Yes Goten," said Pan dully. Marron smiled a little bit.

"Good. Well Goten, let's go," said Marron. The Goten had a confused look and then started to look around.

"But, um, how are we gonna get to the mall if there's nothing here to take us," asked Goten.

"That's where you come in Goten. You're going to carry me and fly me there," said Marron with arms crossed. The Pan and Goten had a suprised look on their faces. "Yes, I know, I never liked flying, but I need to face my fears sometimes. So, waht are we waiting for? Lets go!" Pan and Goten were a bit speechless, yet Goten then said:

"Okay then. Remember, you're the one decided to fly." Then Goten turned around with his back facing Marron and the picked Marron up with her on his back. Then Goten looked up and then flew into the sky as Pan did the same thing. Goten felt Marron clench her fists when he was flying toward the mall. Goten looked at Marron's face and saw that her eyes were closed and had a scared look.

"Come on Marron, just open your eyes! You won't fall or anything when you got me or Pan here! Go on," said Goten. Marron then opened her eyes and then looked at Goten. He was smiling then he looked forward. Then Marron looked at her surroundings. Marron's eyes then widened. She has never seen the clouds THIS close to her and then saw some birds fly past her. Marron then looked down and saw some of the building beneath her. She also so saw some people walking and saw cars zoom by. At the height Marron, Goten, and Pan were flying, the look like little colored ants. Marron smiled and then enjoyed the rest of the flight until Goten spoke.

"We're here! Look," said Goten, pointing down. Marron looked down and saw a big building there with lots of cars and people around. Goten then landed at the back of the mall. Then Marron jumped off of Goten and then she, Goten, and Pan walked towards the front of the mall. When they got there, Marron then smiled and then took Goten's hand and ran towards the entrance of the mall. Pan just stood there for a moment and sighed. Then Pan ran after them as both of them went inside the mall. When Pan got inside, she saw Marron shopping already as Goten was already carrying things. Goten was carrying a large pile of clothings already as Marron ran to the other side of the mall to pick out more clothing. Goten couldn't really see where he was going so he kept on bumping into people. (A/N- You know, I really don't want to put the whole shopping thing, so lets move on, after Marron's done with shopping!)

When it's about 8:10, the mall was about to close any minute. Then Marron went out the front door of the mall, just carrying her small purse and a small bag, while she turned to the doors. Goten and Pan were coming out of the doors really, really slowly. Goten was carrying five bags, and ten packages. As for Pan, she was carrying three bags and seven packages. Then Marron, Goten, and Pan walked slowly to the back of the mall. Once they got there, Goten and Pan put the packages and bags down, all tired and sweaty. Marron turned to Goten.

"Well Goten, how are we supposed to get home with you carrying all of the stuff I bought," said Marron, then grinned. "I know! We can let Pan carry all of the stuff!" Pan just stood there with a red face.

"WHAT?! YOU EXPCET ME TO CARRY ALL OF THAT STUFF? NO WAY! Right Goten," yelled Pan. Goten then nodded. When Marron saw Goten nod, all of a sudden, she started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOOO??? I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE," cried Marron, as Goten and Pan covered their ears. Goten was about to say something, until he heard screaming at the front of the mall.

"What's going on," said Pan, then started to run to the front as Goten followed her. Goten forgot all about Marron as she just stood there. She looked at her things, then sighed. Then she ran after Goten and Pan. When all three of them got to the entrance, they just stood there. They saw five dark figures running around with guns and rifles in their hands. When the five figures looked at Marron, Goten, and Pan, they found out who the five figures were: clowns (A/N- I know, I know, its a bit corny but hey, I have my ways of writing stories with crazy characters! For example, I used a talking green hamster once!...Or was it...wait.....never mind...). The five clowns, well, they looked like real clowns with make-up on, but mostly, not the very friendly kinds.

"Looks like the circus is in town," said Goten

"Goten, you say the corniest sayings ever," said Pan.

"Well, I guess its best to get rid of them. Marron, go to the back of the mall now," said Goten. Marron just stood there for one second, but then nodded. She turned around and then ran a few inches, until clown number six all of a sudden popped up. Then the clown grabbed her, put his arm around her neck, and took a knife out and put it against her neck.

"Nobody moves, or I'll cut her throat," said the clown. Goten was about to go after the clown, but stopped in his tracks.

"_What in the world are we gonna do? I can't risk Marron's life or anything. Hmm, wait, they're just clowns. I can beat them! They're not a saiyan like me or Pan! At least we have an advantage. Just hope that they can't run fast_," thought Goten. Goten looked at Pan. Pan looked back and nodded. Goten was about to attack until another clown showed but, instead he's on the roof. It also seems he's carrying somethinng that looks awfully familiar...

"Hey! That's my stuff you clown! Keep your hands off of my things," said Marron, who tried to struggle, but then got cut off by the clown who's holding her.

"Hey, watch your mouth girl, or I may 'accidentally' cut your neck," said the clown. Marron didn't argue or say a word. The clown on the roof looked at the other clown.

"Good work boys. All of yous got the loot and everything? Good. Guess it's time for us to go..." said the clown, but then got cut off by...

"I don't think that's a good idea." The clown turned around and then saw Goten standing right behind him with a fist right in front of his stomache. Before he even saw what happened, the clown went flying into the air and landed right in front of Marron and the clown. The clown looked down at the knocked out clown.

"Okay, you asked for it. Say good-bye to this girl," said the clown, as Marron started to scream. But then, when Marron was trying to struggle, Marron 'accidentally' stomped on the clown's large foot (A/N-Just to say, Marron was wearing high heels to the mall with her usual dress. Ouch, that has GOT to hurt). Then the clown's eyes widened and then let go of Marron and dropped the knife. The clown was yelling in pain, hopping in one foot with his eyes closed. When the clown stopped jumping and opened his eyes, he saw Pan's face right in front of him. The clown was just staring at her and noticed that she was floating. The next thing he knew, he was punched in the face and he was lying on top of the other clown, knocked out as well. The other five were staring at the two clowns, and then all of the clowns dropped what they were holding and ran away (A/N- i kno, a lot of author's note thing...i just don't feel like putting the whole chasing-the-clowns-everywhere scene...so let's skip the part once more!).

After Goten, Pan, and Marron took all of the clowns to jail, Goten went back and got all of the stuff that Marron bought. Poor Pan had to carry all of the stuff as Goten carried Marron an his back and flew back to her house.

When all three of them got to Marron's house, Pan obviously had to 'help' Marron to get all of her things inside the house. Once that is done, Pan went back outside with Goten.

"Oyasumi nasai," said Marron

"Umm, you too. Kiwotsukete," said Goten, waving at Marron as he and Pan flew into the air.

WAI! Finally done with chapter 8 ::ALLELUIA!::. Ok...please review, or i shall go mental on u....and its best that u do. No flames pleez....and don't be scared of reviewing me...i wont hurt u........yet (just kidding).

If u people were wondering what some of the japanese words i put, here are the translations:

Wai-yeah

Oyasumi Nasai- good-night

Kiwotsukete- take care

baka- idiot


	9. Bra's Feelings

GAAAAHH! Darn school.....well....heres chapter nine for all you peoples.....yea.....pleez enjoy this fanfic or I'll go mental on you! ::takes a bat out and runs around with it, and breaks everything in my way::.....just kidding....like I would do that to you....

"So Goten, how was your date with Marron," asked Chi Chi. Goten, Chi Chi, and Goku were eating dinner at the moment.

"Um, it was okay I guess. It was just a bit tiring though," said Goten.

"I see, so, your last date would be with Bra right," asked Goku.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous about it. Well, it's just...the last two dates were disasters! The movie house went on fire, and the mall got attacked my crazy clowns. I just really hope nothing goes bad tomorrow," said Goten sadly, now playing with his food.

"That's true, but remember, you'll be dating Vegeta's daughter. Bra got saiyan blood from Vegeta and got her temper from Bulma, so nothing can't hurt her," said Goku.

"Thanks for helping me dad...." said Goten. Goten then got up and went to his bedroom. Goten jumped on his bed and layed there for a few seconds. until his cell phone rang. Goten moaned. Goten picked up his cell phone and looked who's calling.

"_Bra...I knew it. Just hope she doesn't pour me over with one million rules..._Hello," said Goten, as he answered Bra's call.

"...Goten...um, I just wanted to remind you, that...umm, I'll just say, you can meet me by my house at two guess...and you really don't have to dress up really fancy or anything...just dress up mormal like...okay," said Bra.

"Umm, okay then...guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Goten.

"Kay, bye..." said Bra.

"Bye.." said Goten, but Bra didn't hang up. Goten waited, but instead, he hung up. Goten then just layed there in his bed, looking up to the ceiling.

"_I wonder what Bra's thinking right now. I just really hope that everything goes well tomorrow. Mau, why does this have to happen to me! Jeez....well, I guess how things are_," thought Goten, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next day, Goten was (actually) awake without Pan tickling him in bed. Goten woke up at seven for some really strange reason. Goten was just eating cereal until he saw Pan come inside. Pan looked at Goten with a suprised look.

"Wow Goten, you're actually up early," said Pan. "Is there a reason why you're awake so early?"

"Well, I couldn't help thinking about last night when Bra called me. I wonder why she sounded so, shy," said Goten.

"Well, don't you think it's kinda obvious? I think she's a bit nervous, you know, I mean, going out with you on an actual date. Remember, she likes you a lot Goten," said Pan.

"I know I know, but I'm just...well, I guess I'm a but nervous too," said Goten. Goten looked at his empty bowl and looked at his watch.

"Hmm, it's only ten. It's still early to go, but it wouldn't hurt if I go over there and talk to Trunks I guess," said Goten.

"That's a good idea. Better then what I always do before I wake you up, so let's go," said Pan excitedly. Goten smiled and then got up and walked towards his room. Goten took his cell phone on the bed and started to walk toward the door. Goten went out the door as Pan did the same suit and then Goten closed and locked the door. Then the both of them flew into the air and went towards Capsule Corp.

Goten and Pan were in the air and finally saw Capsule Corp. down below. The both of them saw Trunks outside, sitting outside with his eyes closed. Goten and Pan lands right in front of Trunks, who then opened his eyes and saw the two of them standing there. Trunks smiled and stood up.

"Hey guys, what's up," said Trunks.

"Eh, nothin' really. We just decided to come over for awhile and then at two, I'll take Bra out for a date. Speaking of Bra, have you seen lately," said Goten.

"Well yeah! I'm his brother. But ever since last night and today, she's all quiet than usual. You both know that she likes to take a lot, but now, she only talks when she really needs to call someone, or when talking with me, or my mom and dad," said Trunks. Goten sighed and looked at his watch. It was only 10:20. Goten looked up to the sky and sighed again.

"Hey Goten, what's with you? You're not yourself today," said Trunks.

"I can answer that," said Pan. "Goten's worried about Bra being in danger. Yesterday with Marron, we got attacked by freaky clowns. Then the day before yesterday, we went with Valese and the whole movie house went on fire. Now wouldn't you think you'd be worried if all that stuff happened to you?"

"Yeah but, why clowns," said Trunks.

"Long story. But what are we gonna do now," asked Pan.

"Well, we can just go to the movies and...wait...the movie house got burnt down....the mall!...wait...its closed...umm, I guess we could just go inside and do something," suggested Trunks. Goten and Pan looked at each other and nodded at Trunks. Trunks opened the door and went inside as Goten and Pan did the same thing. Goten and Pan just walked in, until Bra saw Goten. Goten and Bra blushed when they saw each other.

"G-Goten, what are you doing here so early," said Bra.

"Umm, just wanted to hang out with Trunks, that's all..." said Goten, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, okay then, I guess, I'll go over there then..." said Bra and then blushed even more and walked faster towards the other room. Goten, Pan, and Trunks just stood there and then Trunks and Pan walked towards a different room as Goten just stood in the same spot, dumb-strucked. It seems that Trunks and Pan doesn't even noticed that Goten isn't with them. Goten walked towards the room that Bra just went into. Goten looked around the dark room and saw nothing but darkness. Goten then found out that he was in Bra's room once he flipped the light switch on. Goten looked around and saw Bra just sitting there on her bed, staring back at Goten.

"G-Goten? What are you doing here in my room," said Bra.

"Well, I just wanted to know, why you're all nervous...you know, about me going out with you, and me trying to figure out who I'm gonna marry. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but I just...don't understand. I want to know more about you. I barely know you Bra, so, I just.." said Goten, but then got cut off by Bra.

"If you really want to know Goten, it's just that I like you, but I just can't make you like me though. I-I just want to get this date thing over and pick whomever you want to marry and that's it. I just want this over with and move on and forget about all of this...but I just can't help thinking about this...I.." said Bra, but this time, she got interrupted by Goten. Goten then sat next to her on her bed.

"I know it's hard, but you still don't know who I'm going to pick...I just really didn't get married yet...It's really my mom who made me say 'I'll get married'. But the truth is, I'm not ready for marrige...so...that's it I guess," said Goten and smiled at Bra. Bra blushed a little, as her face got closer to Goten's face, as he did the same thing. They got closer, and closer, and closer, until...

"HEY GOTEN! I need to show you something that I just got..." said Trunks, but when he saw Goten and Bra, in their position. "Uh...if I'm interuppting anything, uh, I'll just go and..." said Trunks, but then got interuppted by Goten.

"Nah, we were just, uh....telling stuff about each other...right Bra?" Trunks looked from Goten to Bra. Bra then nodded with a smile on her face. "So what were you trying to tell me, Trunks," said Goten, as he stood up and walked towards Trunks. Trunks started blabbing away as soon as he left Bra's room. Goten was about to leave, but then looked back at Bra, who was still sitting there.

"I'll be back at two I guess! See you later," said Goten. Bra blushed once more and then Goten closed her door.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chapter nine is finally done! I'm happy. So peoples, puleeez review! No flames! I'm beggin ya people! reviews gets me goin and they help make good chapters! looks at reviews GAAAAAH! I don't have a lot of reviews! awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Darn you people! (. o .). -waa!

Umm...one word that was in japanese which was:

Mau- Man. It's like...you know, like 'aww man!' thing....yeah.....


	10. Date 3: A Brilliant Date

sigh i'm like sooooooo tired of high school now.....but its fun.....freshmen year....what am i saying! ON WITH CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy peoples!.....for people that likes Bra and Goten of course.......but the rest of yous........enjoy...yea...and...er...soooooo sorry that I didn't update for a VERY long time.

Goten, Trunks, and Pan were outside in the shade, relaxing...relaxing...Goten about to be late for his date...relaxing... Pan then realized the time she was wasting and looked at her watch (Yes, she has a watch). It was 1:55p.m. Pan then gasped and then ran over to Goten.

"GOTEN WAKE UP!! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH BRA REMEMBER! DON'T JUST LAY THERE LIKE AN AHO AND MOVE," yelled Pan. Goten then woke up with an instant and then got up with a panicking look on his face. Then Goten stopped panicking and looked at Pan.

"Pan, you do remember that we're at her house already. All I have to do is walk to her room and..." said Goten, turning around and was about to walk towards Bra's room, until he bumped into Bra herself. Goten fell, as Bra stumbled a bit and then caught her balance.

"G-Goten...I was coming to see if you were still here and..umm," said Bra, now blushing. Goten got up and Bra noticed that Goten was blushing also.

"Well, I guess we could go now..but, you have to guide me 'cause, I really don't know where the diner is, so, yeah," said Goten.

"Okay then. But we have to walk of course. There's no where to land that no one could see us. It's not too far from here. Only a five minute walk. Wait, is Pan coming with us," asked Bra. Pan nodded.

"Yup. Oh and Goten, do you think Trunks could come with us? He's not busy at the moment. And we won't bother you two. So can we come pleeeaaase," asked Pan, now on her knees.

"You sound like as if you LIKE Trunks. Am I right," asked Goten. Pan the blushed a little, so did Trunks.

"I can see that blush on you, TRUNKS," said Bra. Trunks blushed even more.

"Fine, Trunks can come. Lets go then. Bra," said Goten. Then Bra then walked ahead of the rest of the group.

Five minutes later, they finally reached the diner. It was one of those old fashioned '50s-'60s look. All four of them went inside and saw only a few people inside. They then sat in a table close to the door and found menus on the table. Goten picked it up and started to see what to order. The rest did the same. Few minutes later, they, of course, got what they ordered.

Goten's POV

Hmm, everything seems okay this time. No fire, no crazy clowns, just perfect...which is a good thing. This date actually came out good. But that seems a bit suspicious. Oh well. Maybe its because its a Sunday. But anyways, I still have to look after Bra...Trunks can look after Pan, but I'll just watch them for a bit...just in case though.

End of POV

Pan's POV

Wow, this date for Bra and Goten actually came out pretty good! Nothing bad happening, ho havic, just plain and simple. Wish the other two dates was this normal. Yet, this does look a bit weird, but it's still a good day! And, of course, I finally get to hang out with Trunks for as long I want...well, just for today, but, I still get to stay with him! So that means i can...what's that sound?

"Goten, do you hear that?"

End of POV

Goten looks out the window he's next and he then heard a the rumbling noise outside. Goten then ran outside with Bra, Pan, and Trunks following him. Goten's eye widened as the others did the same thing. Fire on buildings, buildings breaking down, smoke everywhere, until the four of them saw what was causing the trouble: Termites (A.N.-sorry! I couldn't think of anything else! My head isn't working very well for some strange reason...) But they weren't the termites that would eat wood, they ate metal AND wood. Then Trunks spotted one guy just standing there, unlike the rest of the people that are screaming to the top of their lungs. Goten noticed too, so he then ran toward the guy, but something blocked his way.

"What the..what is this," said Goten, as he was being blocked by a large wall of termites. Then saw the man walk through it as the termite moved over to make a small door way to get him through.

"You like my little creation? Yes, brilliant, took me years to get them like this, under my control, and changing their eating habits. Not only wood, but glass, metal, and many other things. No one can really beat them, unless some how you can blast them all away at the same time. Yes, I found out that you and your family aren't normal. I've seen everything what you guys have been doing. I find you all quite interesting, so I decided to get at least one of you so I can analyze the features you all have, where you came from, and how you got here. So let's start with that pretty girl with the blue hair shall we," said the man. Bra's eyes then widened.

"You are NOT gonna analyze me as if I'm your little lab mousee," said Bra, then held her hands right in front of her and shot an energy ball at him. Then man just stood there and then the wall of termites then split into two and covered him. The blast hit the wall and made a hole in it. Then it closed up with more termites.

"I told you that you can't beat them. So come with me little girl before I really get serious," said the man. Bra didn't move an inch, her hands and arms still in the same position. Then smile on the guy's face was then wiped off, then replaced with an angry frown.

"Since you don't want to go quietly, then I will force you to come with me," said the man, then all of the termites zoomed off towards Bra. Bra then stayed in her postion, then made an even bigger energy ball (MUCH bigger than the last one) that will surly to destroy all of the termites at once. Then Bra released it and flew towards the termites and gave a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, she saw that there was only one termite left, so Goten himself, destroyed it with a simple blast. Then the guy's eyes then widened with fear as his whole face changed expression. Then everyone heard sirens from the police. The man tried to run away but then got stopped by Pan and Trunks.

"Now where do you supposed to be going huh mister," said Pan. Then the police saw the man, then got out of their cars. All of the police surrounded all of them with guns in front of them.

"Monty de Remus, come step away from them with your hands up," said one of the policemen. Then the man stepped away from Pan and Trunks slowly with his hands in the air. Then another policemen ran towards Monty with handcuffs and a gun in the other hand. Then, of course, the policeman handcuffed Monty and brought him over to the police car.

"Thank you for helping us capture this criminal, he's been big for months," said the policeman.

"Umm, your welcome then," said Goten. Then all of policemen drove out and left Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra alone. Goten looks around him and says, "Well, since no one is here, I guess we can go back to Bra and Trunks' s house." Then everyone flew into the air and flew towards Capsule Corp. without being dtected.

Er....yea..I will put the rest on the next chapter...and uh...I'll try and update this more recent....yea...please review and no flames...please....yea...thank you..oh...and before I forget....Happy New Year!


	11. Father Daughter Problems

Aya...back to school...Mid Terms are such a pain in the butt...so...hard...to...keep..up..oh, and i forgot to put the meaning of "aho" in the last chapter...so "aho" means, "fool"...yea...so er...enjoy chapter 11....! And um..i was supposed to put this in the first chapters and all of the other chapters..so er..yea..

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and I never will unless something magical happens and makes me DBZ's owner...

Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks landed at the back of Capsule Corp. So no one could really see them (Even though it's kinda late at night) and walked in through the front door. The four of them went inside and saw that Vegeta was walking by with a towel in his hands.

"Where have you four been? If you have not noticed, its eleven already. You boy, Goten, what took you," asked Vegeta. Goten then started to stutter a bit.

"Er, well, you see..um, we had problems when we were about to head back here, and um...there was..," explained Goten, but got cut off by Vegeta.

"I don't want to hear it. What ever it is, it is now pointless to hear. Bra, Turnks, time for you two to go to bed," said Vegeta.

"_What the?! But dad never makes us go to bed. We would usually go to bed anytime we wanted to. There's something strange going on with him,_" thought Bra. Trunks thought the same thing. (A/N: Sorry, I really didn't want to think of what Trunks would think of!) Bra and Trunks then walked towards their room following what their father said after Goten and Pan said 'Goodnight'...or are they? When Bra and Trunks closed their bedroom door and then pressed their ears against the door. Bra and Trunks lowered their ki down so that their dad won't noticed them trying to listen to hear what's going on. They could hear their dad and Goten talking.

"...Goten, I still don't know why you even want to even try to marry my daughter. I don't like you and and I don't like your father, so I decided to NOT let you marry my daugher. So count her out of your list. I am not going to let her marry Kakarot's son," said Vegeta. Bra's eyes widened after what her own father just said. After hearing this, it was hard to keep her ki down.

"But Vegeta, it's her choice if she wants to marry me if I choose her. Besides, I still have two other girls to choose. So its practically like, 30 chance that I will choose her! So just give me a chance okay," said Goten.

"I don't care. I don't want my daughter marry with a person like you with dirty blood. I don't care if your a saiyan or not, I don't want her marry the wrong sort of people. And if my daughter actually loves you, I can fix that problem. Now if you you'll excuse me, I'm going back to training..," said Vegeta, but then stopped when he heard Bra's screeches. Trunks was right next to her, trying to get her back inside the room. Bra's ki rose to the max.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO DAD? HUH? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF GOTEN, BECAUSE, because..I love him...," said Bra, but then had a slight pause as everyone started to stare at her with suprise. She then said,"AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DAD, I'M LEAVING," yelled Bra.

"OH YEAH, AND WHERE WILL YOU GO HUH? YOU HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO," yelled back Vegeta. Bra then headed for the door with her hand on the door handle.

"ANYWHERE BETTER THAN HERE," screeched Bra, as she opened the door and slammed the door when she got outside. They then saw her fly into the air. Then the room just went silent. No screams. No yelling. No arguing. Just total silence. Vegeta then turned his back.

"Well, we don't need you here anyways. Hmph," said Vegeta, and started to walk away. Goten and Pan just stood there. Trunks in the other room, just sat on the floor with the same expression as Pan and Goten.

"Umm, it's best for you guys to go home now...I bet Chi Chi must be worried since you guys have been out so late. So um, yeah," said Trunks. Pan and Goten then nodded and then walked towards the door and flew into the sky to go back home.

After a silent flight back to the house, Goten and Pan opened the door.

"Interesting, the door is open," said Goten. Goten and Pan went inside. The house appears to empty and quiet at the moment, well, since it's so late at night (A/N: Why wouldn't it be?) Goten and Pan thought that they might be over thrown by Chi Chi's tantrums and worries, but it appears not this time. Then they heard Goku's snoring, which practically means that everybody is asleep. Goten and Pan were really tired, so they ignored the bathroom and went straight for Goten's room. The two of them eventually figured out that Gohan and Videl were sleeping there, since they just walked into the room and saw the two of them sleeping there. They looked at the floor and saw that there was only room for one person to sleep there tonight. Goten said to Pan to sleep there since her parents are sleeping there. Goten grabbed a pillow from his closet and found a blanket on the couch and decided to sleep there. Goten then got on and the just layed there, thinking about tomorrow.

"_Man, what a day. First, I had to deal with Bra and her screaming and then all of a sudden, I just found out that I will be deciding who to marry tomorrow in the morning and in the afternoon. Not to mention that Bra is now out there alone and Vegeta just doesn't care about her anymore. Though, that's really not like him at all. But, I guess that's how Vegeta is now a days. So tomorrow, I will decided who I will marry and then look for Bra. That's that. Enough thinking, and more sleeping! Goodnight everyone_," thought Goten, then fell asleep right after that.

Next morning, it was pretty much of a quiet breakfaat in the morning than usual. It was quiet, until Gohan all of a sudden asks Goten a question.

"So Goten, how was your date with Bra come out huh? I heard you went to Capsule Corp. early yesterday," said Gohan. After Goten all of a sudden saying that, everyone's head, except for Pan's, turned to look at Goten. Goten's and Pan's head didn't look up or anything, just looked down and said nothing. Then Goku asks, " Did something occured last night that we didn't know?" Goten's head slightly went up. Then Goten and Pan explained what happen yesterday and what happened last night. After they told them what has happened, Everyone's face changed from eager to suprise.

"Are really serious? Vegeta literally said that Bra? Wow, I never knew that Vegeta would say that to her own daughter," said Goku.

"So, I'm going to look for her after I've decided who to marry." said Goten, but then Chi Chi interrupted Goten.

"No Goten, you should go and look for Bra, THEN choose who to marry. Yes, it may seem strange that I'm sctually saying to do something before doing something else that I want my son to do. But it's for the best. Anyway, you need her to tell her who you're going to marry," said Chi Chi.

"That is a good idea mom, but what if Bra is already there? I mean, then it's pointless to go and look for Bra if she's already home," said Gohan.

"That's true. Why don't you call Trunks or Bulma or Vegeta to see if she's home or not," said Videl. Goten just did what Videl just told him. Goten left the table and went straight for his room. His cell phone was there (It has somehow gotton there), picked it up and diled Capsule Corp.'s number. It rang for a few seconds and then all of a sudden someone picked it up. It was Bulma.

"Hello, Capsule Corperation, Bulma Briefs speaking," said Bulma on the other line.

"Hello Bulma, this is Goten," said Goten.

"Oh Hi Goten? What's up," asked Bulma.

"Well, I called because um...I was wondering if Bra came home from last night,"said Goten. Bulma frowned on the other line.

"No Goten, I'm afraid that she didn't. I was worried in the morning. This is all Vegeta's fault isn't it? Well, could you do me a favor and look for Bra for me please? I really want her to come home. Please Goten." pleaded Bulma.

"Don't worry. That's what I was gonna do if Bra wasn't there," said Goten.

"Oh thank you thank you! Goten, you really saved the day. Bye now," said Bulma. Bulma hung up.

"Er...bye then," said Goten, and then turned off his cell phone.

YAY! I did it! I finished the chapter! I am very proud of myself. Remember people...If you people didn't know what "aho" meant...you have to go back to the top and it'll say there...And don't forget to review peoples! I really need them! I don't do these stories for free you know. I do it for the reviews! No flames PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chosen Wife

Grr...I hate being sick...and i hate doing so much school work...grrr...:sigh: ok...now..lets get on with chapter 12 so we all can be happy...yea...

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and if I did, I would be stinkin rich and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic and this fanfic would've been on TV by now. Also, if I DID own it...then I would've killed Hercule cuz he's a big jerk and a big fake. Actually...I would've created him all for one thing...but that would mess everything up so...tch...

Goten got dressed up and then decided to look for Bra alone. But then Pan insisted to help him. So Pan and Goten went out to go and look for Bra around the city and. Pan went to the east and north sides of the city. So Goten went to the west and the south to go and look for Bra. One hour later, Pan and Goten met back at the house, but the both of them didn't find her.

"Where could she be? We check all over the city and checked at her friend'd house, and she wasn't there! Where did we miss" said Goten. Pan wasn't really paying attention to Goten at the moment. She was daydreaming.

"PAN! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING" yelled Goten. Pan then snapped out of it and then turned to look at Goten.

"Eh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something. What were saying" said Pan. Goten got annoyed of this. He repeated what he said. "Oh. Ummm, well, we haven't tried over there and the forest over there. Why don't you go to the forest and I'll go over there to see if I can find her. Ok" said Pan. Goten nodded. Then the two of them flew in different directions.

With Pan

Pan flew over the small canyon and could not see anything. She only saw cliffs, rocks, and wild birds. She flew lower to see if she could find Bra on the ground. She could only find lizards, rocks, and a little grass sprouting from the cracks.

"Man, guess she's not here. I wonder if Goten got any luck finding Bra" said Pan. And with that, she flew back in the sky and flew towards the forest slowly while looking down, just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

With Goten

Goten flew through the trees and saw nothing but sticks, rocks, trees, logs, animals, and more trees. Goten flew higher over the tree tops to see any clearing or anything like that. Goten then spotted a small clearing with a a big stump in the middle. He then saw a small figure lying down on the ground, covered in leaves. He then noticed that it was Bra, not anyone or anything else. He flew down towards her and landed right in front of her. Bra didn't didn't move. It appears that she's sleeping at the moment. Goten kneeled and picked her up slowly and carried her bridal style. Bra's eyes then slowly started open before Goten flew into the air. Bra then saw Goten looking at her. Goten smiled. Bra stared back and then noticed that Goten's face is a bit too close to her face.

"G-Goten? What...what are you doing here" asked Bra, still having an expressionless face.

"Well, I've come here to get you. You can't stay here forever. Anyway, your mom is worried sick about you. So I came here so you can go back home" said Goten.

"But what about my father? I bet he's still mad at me" said Bra.

"Well, I really don't know about your dad, but I know your mom will take care of that. But I bet your does miss you a little at least. And I know that Trunks miss you too" said Goten. Bra then looked away from his eyes and looked down a bit. Goten then put her down on the old tree stump and then sat next to her.

"Bra, I know that you really don't want ot return home, but just think of it. It's like...er...umm...a car without a driver...or...uh...umm...well, the point is...is you're not back home, then everything will just not work anymore. So what do you say, do you wanna go back home or not" said Goten. Bra then turned the other direction with her back facing him.

"No, and I can't. I know that you won't pick me for your bride and I know it. I'm lousy, selfish, and noisy. Who would want to have a wife like. I never had a boyfriend before. I would always meet this one cute guy, but my dad always ruins it. He would either throw a ki blast or just do shout something nasty. So don't bother with me Goten. I know that you still have to choose who you want to have for your wife so go on with out me Goten" said Bra.

"B-But, I have chosen who I want to have for a wife" said Goten.

"Really now. Who is it? Valese or Marron. I bet you picked Valese after you kissed her in theater. I bet you did it again whe you went out with her" said Bra angrely.

"Well, no. I didn't choose Valese...or Marron...I chose you" said Goten. Then after that sentence, there was complete silence. Bra slowly turned around and then said"Y-You chose...me? But why? I'm not a good wife and I don't deserve to be with you. I just don't know why...Why me"

"Well, for one thing, I know that saiyans should be with saiyans, but there's also another thing that you had that Valese and Marron doesn't. You have a caring soul. Did Marron care about me nearly breaking my back when I was carrying all of her stuff out of the mall and fly back with them? No. Did Valese care that I wanted to go somewhere else to go to instead of the movies? No. So for you, I asked you where to go thats not to expensive or anything too fancy. Thats what you did. If it was Marron or Valese, they would've picked a very expensive place, even though I told them I wanted to go somewhere cheap. So that's why picked you. You had a caring soul and I love you. I loved you ever since you were born. Yeah, so what about our age. There may be a big gap between it (A/N: Don't think that he's more than twice her age!), but that doesn't mean that I can't like you" said Goten (A/N: I know I know...Goten said A whole lot here...but I can't help it! Hehehehehehehehe). Bra just sat there and stared at Goten for a bit. She then smiled and then hugged Goten.

"Oh Goten, I do love you too! I've had a crush on you too for a very long time. That's why a lot of times I'm always shy. As long as either my brother or Pan is there, I feel fine. But if we're alone or anything like that, I get really shy and quiet and..." said Bra, but then she did not continue. Goten looked down and saw her sleeping in his arms.

"_Well, I would be doing the same thing if I was her. It must've been hard for her to be sleeping on the hard earth. Well, I got to go and look for Pan and then go straight to Capsule Corp. But she's tired, so maybe I'll just let her stay over my house. Yeah...then I would have to call Valese and Marron that I chose Bra to be my wife. I don't want to really, but I have to. Well, let''s go_" said Goten in his head. Goten picked her up again and carried her bridal style. Then when Goten just turned around, he saw Pan flying towards him. Pan then landed in front of Bra and Goten and then said"Well, from the looks of things, you have already chosen who you want to have for a wife! That's good. To tell you the truth Goten, I didn't like Marron or Valese. I don't know why, but they have something that they don't have. But Bra on the other hand, she has it...but what is it? Hmmm..." Then Goten interrupted her.

"Pan, we need to get home now. I'm gonna let Bra stay over my house for awhile. Anyways, I think that she needs to eat something. I bet she's hungry for wither breakfast or lunch. Oh well, she can have brunch then. Let's go Pan" Then Pan nodded and then the two of the flew off into the sky and flew towards the house.

Yay! I finished it! I feel so proud of myself. The thing is...I hate being sick...grrr...its evil...just like term papers and reports...grrrrrr...owell...so..thats the end of that chapter...please review and no flames please. Arigato (Thank you)!


	13. A Planned Nightmare for Valese

Hmm...no, the end isnt like the next chapter or anything...I think this story is a bit short...don't you think? So I'm gonna put a little...er...tragedy...or maybe a little bit of drama...it depends on how much I want to put in it...but we'll see. So umm...enjoy chapter 13 peoples! P Oh and also...this may be a small torture pit for Valese!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and if I did...er...you think of something...I don't feel like thinking at the moment... > - can...not...think!

Goten, Bra, and Pan finally arrived at the house and Goten and Pan were about to land...until... When Goten looked down, he saw, to his horror, Valese. She was looking straight up at Pan and Goten. Then when she spotted Goten carrying Bra, she said"Goten, what's going on? Why in the world are you carrying Bra in your arms? Wait...are you trying to sneak in a double date with her" Then Goten then got nervous.

"_Why in the world is Valese here? And I don't even noticed that we're flying in midair, no strings attatched! I gotta think of something quick! But what...I can't tell her that its she's dreaming again...or she'll either say that its a big nightmare or something thats even worse...er...I have to go with the nightmare...I gotta tell Pan somehow_" thought Goten. Then Goten flew towards the canyon and Pan just floated in midair confused. Then Pan and Valese heard Goten say"Catch me if you can Valese! You'll never catch up with me" Then Pan understood that Goten wants them to follow him for some reason.

"_Goten needs to tell me something...there's no other reason why he's fly at super speed_" thought Pan. Then Pan powered up a little bit and then flew at super speed, trying to catch up with Goten. Valese ran as fast as she could towards the canyon.

Pan slowed down as she entered the conyon and looked around for Goten. Then Pan sensed Goten's ki rising, so she flew right towards it. Then when she reached where she's supposed to be. She looked down and saw Goten there looking up at her. Pan then landed right in front of Goten.

"What are you trying to do Goten? This is just going to make her think that we're aliens are something" said Pan. Then Goten grinned at Pan.

"But, unless we can make her believe that all of this is just a dream again, then turning to into a nightmare! But I just hope what I'm planning to do" said Goten.

"But Goten, Valese (A/N: I'm actually going to say this..this shall be horror to me) can't be that thick to fall for something like this (A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! But at least I'll like the end of this chapter)" said Pan.

"I know, but what I'm planning to do will make her think that all of what she's seeing a nightmare. But we have to knock her out some how. Pan, maybe u should hit with a rock or something like that" said Goten. Then Pan had an evil grin on her face and then started to walk towards a big boulder that was right behind Goten.

"PAN! I DIDN'T SAY A BOULDER! Remember, she's just a human and all and she's not part saiyan like us okay? Just throw something like that at her head and that should knock her out for a few hours. Okay Pan" said Goten as he pointed to a medium sized rock. Pan frowned a bit and then nodded.

"Good, now the plan is..." said Goten and whispered the plan into Pan's ear. Pan nodded and then smiled.

"Hmmm, interesting idea Goten. I like it. Finally one idea that I like" said Pan.

Valese has been walking for half an hour now and she still didn't find Goten still. Valese is starting to worry now and she's getting tired of walking. Then she heard a noise behind her. Valese turned around and sae no one.

"Wh-Who's there? Hello? Goten is that you? Pan? Guys this is not funny" said Valese. Then when she turned the other way, Goten was right in front of her.

"Oh Goten! There you are! I've been looking all over you! G-Goten...what's the matter" asked Valese. Goten had a serious face on and he didn't say anything. He just stared at her as if he was angry at Valese. Then Goten finally said"I've been looking all over for you Valese. Actually, I've been waiting for you? What took you" said Goten, in a serious voice. Valese got scared by this a little bit.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I don't get it" said Valese.

"Of course you don't get it. Because you are one big, fat idiot. Do you long I've been wanting to this" said Goten. Valese was shocked and back away a little bit. But as she backed up, she then bumped into something, She turned around and looked down. It was Pan.

"Now where do you think YOU'RE going huh" said Pan, in the same serious voice like Goten's. Pan continued"Goten has been waiting for a long time. He has been waiting ever since he's met you." (A/N: yeah..I know all of you guys are stumped at the moment and wondering why Goten is waitng for Valese. I'll give all you people in Peanut gallery a hint: It's what saiyans love to do...and its not eating...that's Goku's favorite thing to do...) Valese was full of confusion and it must've shown on her face because Goten said"Yes, you may be confused, but that's how you are I guess. I've been waiting for you so I can fight you" Valese is then shocked. (A/N: I wonder how many guessed that Goten wanted to fight Valese...and if you people didn't...duuuuuude)

"Goten...you know that I can't fight! And you can't hit a girl and you should've know that by now" said Valese nervously. Pan then sniggerd and said"Goten? Yeah, he knows, but he has hit girls before...right Goten"

"Yup. I used to beat up Pan to see if she can fight back..." paused Goten and looked at Pan's reaction (Annoyed) and then continued"...and I've also fought Bra for a few times. She's a decent fighter. Marron, she's okay...but she's not much of a fighter. Boy, did she take a beating. Now, it's your turn. I fought Bra a lot of times, I fought a little bit with Marron, so now, your next." Valese was then suprised. She couldn't run away since she knew that Pan would just block her way. Then all of a sudden, Goten charged at Valese at normal speed and then Valese then ran to the right and narrowly dodged Goten's fist. His fist, intsead of puching Valese, hit a wall of a huge wall of rock and made a hole in it. Valese was scared to her toes as Goten then all of a sudden turned to her and then charged at her once more. Valese tried to move, but her legs were shaking so much, she couldn't move. Valese closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but then, something hard hit her in the head and then got knocked out instantly. Goten then stopped in mid-air and then catched her in his arms. Pan and Goten smiled.

"Finally that's over. Now, this is done, Pan why don't you carry Valese back to her house and stay with her for awhile. I'm gonna bring Bra over my house. But first, just gotta remember where I put her" said Goten, and then Pan fell in anime style. Goten eventually remembered where he put her and then flew to his house with Bra. Pan then picked up Valese and put her on Pan's back. Pan first fell to the ground and, with great difficulty, got up and slowly flew into the air.

"How could Valese weigh this much? Goten always picked her up with ease! This girl weighs like 200 pounds here! Well, I have to deal with it" said Pan. She then took off and flew straight to Valese's house.

Yay! Chapter done. I am oh so very proud of myself. I really do hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. So all of you people review please! And of course: No flames please. I really wouldn't like that at all. That would make me write my next chapter very badly. And the next chapter is supposed to be one of the good ones too!


	14. Notice: Lent

Erm...this is supposed to be chapter 13...but read the paragraph below this sentance...

Ok people, I'm am very oh so very sorry to say this but...since its like Lent and stuff...I gave up fanfiction for Lent. So if you people were expecting something really exciting...think again. I am very sorry for the people that wants to read this very much. So after Lent is over (Which is like...after Easter..) I will continue and I'll update, update, update! Okay people? So yeah...that's all I can say. Arigato!

So practically...you have to wait until after Easter and few days after that so I can work on the chapter...okay? So ignore this fanfic until...er...I don't know...maybe a week after Easter? Ok...er...since I won't be here...it's best I say all of these...Happy Valentines Day! and uhh...Happy Easter!...er...yeah...


	15. Final Decision

YEAH! I finally get to do my fanfic:sigh: it's been awhile...and it's hard to get back into gear and start typing this stinky chapter! Well...on with chapter...er...14...I think...yeah..

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ...even though it would've been nice if I did... (

Goten arrived at his house 3 minutes later and then opened the door. Goten saw inside was his mom, his dad, his brother, Videl, Bulma, Trunks, and (To Goten's surprise) Vegeta. All of them turned and faced Goten.

"Er...I'm home?...," said Goten. Everyone still stares at Goten.

"Well uh...I'll just bring Bra over to my room and let her rest and she had a long day and I also have to go somewhere and take care some business and stuff so...yea," said Goten. He said this really fast as he inched closer to his room and then finally got inside. He closed the door, and laid Bra on his bed. Goten just stared at her after he laid her on his bed.

"_Bra, I hope that you understand that I love you and how much I care...and how in trouble I got into because of you! sigh I guess that's how it is then. Though...I still wonder what will happen to us in a few years since I chose her for my bride..._" then all of a sudden pauses, as he heard his name being called.

"GOTEN! Could you come over here please," said Chi Chi. Goten then sighed and then got up. He walked towards the living room and saw all of them there, waiting.

"Um..you called..?...," said Goten. Chi Chi nodded.

"What happened between you and Bra? Why did you two take so long," asked Vegeta in the corner. Goten then started to stutter.

"Er...well umm..you see..," Goten started, but he paused. He took a deep breath and then said," Well you see, when I finally found Bra and about to bring her back home, I ran into Valese. Actually...she umm...saw me flying...," said Goten, barely a mutter when said the last two words. No one heard, but Gohan heard it.

"WHAT! SHE SAW YOU FLYING," yelled Gohan. Everyone's face then got a suprised expression.

"SHHHH! Bra is sleeping, and yeah I got spotted..but only her! So I had to lead her somewhere else and made her think that it was a dream," said Goten. Goten explained the whole story to them and then finally said,"..and that's what happened and su4prisingly it worked! And it was kind of good, because one I couldn't explain to her how I was flying and two...umm," said Goten, but stopped.

"And...," said Goku. Goten then blushed a little bit.

"And...I chose Bra to be my wife...," said Goten. Goten knew that this might happen: Vegeta's face turned a beety color and full of rage; Everyone was suprised and kinda happy.

"WHAT! OF ALL GIRLS YOU HAD TO PICK MY DAUGHTER? THAT'S OBSURED," yelled Vegeta, but everyone went "SHHHH".

"Vegeta! Remember that Bra is sleeping. But why DID you pick Bra," asked Videl.

"Well, I just knew that she was the perfect wife for me. Don't you think," said Goten. Vegeta snorted.

"Hah! You marry my daughter? That's a laugh! I would rather having a chipmunk marry her instead of a son of Kakorot's! There is no way that she can marry you and there is no way that you can marry Bra," said Vegeta. Goten didn't even do anything but just stand it front of him with an angry face. Actually, everyone had an angry face after what Vegeta just said.

"But Vegeta, Bra accepted my offer, so she pretty much wants to marry me," exclaimed Goten, but Vegeta wouldn't listen.

"Well for your information, maybe she was actually half sleeping when she said that. You can't expect me to believe in your make believe stories. So I don't think that Bra really accepted your offer boy," said Vegeta, in a calm voice. He was about to continue, until he got interrupted with another voice.

"Father, I did accept Goten's offer. I may be half asleep then, but I heard what he said loud and clear. So I don't want to hear anymore complaints from you," said Bra. Everyone turned around and saw Bra standing at the back of the room.

"This case is finally closed Vegeta, so deal with it. Bra wants to marry Goten and Goten wants to marry Bra. Okay? Now can we go and get something to eat? I'm starving after all of this," said Goku.

"GOKU," screamed Chi Chi, then hit Goku on the head. "Now, why don't we all go out for once and just celebrate that Goten and Bra are getting married okay?" Everyone agreed to this and all seemed very happy…except for Vegeta.

"Aw. Come dad! Just give it a rest already! You can't make them not marry each other," said Trunks. Vegeta's response was just a grunt, but he got up and decided to go out with the rest for something to eat.

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STINKY CHAPTER! Ok I'm done… please review and no flames! Now I really don't know if any of you people like the show Yu Yu Hakusho…but if any of you people do, and you also hate Zatch Bell, then sign the petition to try and get it back on Toonami! So er..just go to and click search. Now type in: Bring Back Yu Yu Haksuho Back on Cartoon Network's Toonami! and then click the first one and then there ya go.. But this is for yu yu hakusho fans only...but if u wanna sign it..go ahead and knock urself out


	16. Remind Me Again?

Ok…here's another chapter for all of you people. I AM NOT GONNA END THIS STORY SHORT! So there is more to come. People may think that this or the next chapter is the last one… BUT IT'S NOT! MUAHAHAHAHA! So here is chapter 15! And before I forget, I forgot to put the scene when Goten proposed to Bra…so yea. So I'm gonna put it here in this chapter.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine sadly…but if I did own it… well, I'll be very happy and this fanfic would not be here on this site… IT WOULD BE ON THE SHOW!

Goten and Bra finally got to spend time together after the big celebration. Bra and Goten decided to go to the park since it is so peaceful there…almost. The only thing there that would disturb the peace-ness is the kids. But then something just struck Bra in the head.

"Hey Goten, I really don't remember you proposing to me," said Bra.

"WHAT! You don't remember? Hmm…I guess you would've since you were half asleep. Wait…if you don't remember…how come you said that you did accept my proposal," said Goten.

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble with my mom and dad! You know how they are," said Bra.

_Flashback_

Goten was flying over the trees with Bra in his arms as Pan was right beside him. Goten then felt Bra move a little bit and saw that her eyes were half open.

"Go to sleep. You had a long day," said Goten. Bra then closed her eyes and then snuggled into Goten's chest.

"Oh, and before I forget..," Goten started, but paused to get something out of his pocket. He held Bra with one arm, and just floated in air. He then got out a small box and flipped it open with his thumb. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring.

"…Will you marry me?" Bra's eyes snapped open and saw the ring in the box. She then stared into Goten's eyes. Bra's smiled and then (somehow) hugged Goten, which nearly made Goten drop the ring.

"Yes Goten…I…," said Bra, but then stopped. Goten looked down at her and saw her sleeping. Goten smiled and then put the ring back into his pocket. He then Goten flew forward to the house. Pan then appeared right behind Goten.

"Hey Goten, how come I never got to see the ring," asked Pan.

"Well, I was thinking about showing it to you, but I had a feeling you might complain about how the ring might look," said Goten. Pan's face went from confusion and anger.

"Hey! I'm not that picky! But how did you get the ring without me noticing," asked Pan.

"I have my ways Pan… I have my ways," said Goten. Then Pan argued all the way back to the house. (A/N: If you people are wondering when this happened…it happened right before they bumped into Valese.)

_End of Flashback_

"OHH, now I remember! Hey Goten, where's that ring? I wanna wear it," said Bra. Goten then reached into his pocket, but the pocket was empty.

"OH NO! Where did the ring go," panicked Goten. Bra then got surprised, but not because of Goten losing the ring. Pan was right behind Bra. Pan had her hands behind her back. Goten got suspicious.

"Okay Pan, give me the ring," said Goten, with his hand held out. Pan then pouted and then gave Goten the ring. Goten opened the case and saw the ring in perfect condition. Goten took the ring out and took Bra's hand. He slipped the ring onto her finger and Bra looked at it.

"Wow! It's even prettier than before," said Bra.

"Hey Pan, why did you steal the ring," said Goten.

"I just wanted to see it," said Pan

"Well you could've asked. Are you sure that's what you wanted to do," asked Goten, narrowing his eyes.

"Well…I was thinking of switching the ring with a different one….just in case the one you bought wasn't nice. But it seems like you have good taste I guess," said Pan. Goten sighed and then just stood up and stretched.

"Well, we should go home then. Come on Bra, I'll walk you home," said Goten, offering his hand to Bra. Bra took his hand and Goten pulled her up and put his arm around Bra's shoulders. Then Goten and Bra walked to Capsule Corp.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME," yelled Pan.

"You could go home. Or do you want to come with us? I'm going to stay over there for awhile," said Goten. Then Pan smiled and then ran after Bra and Goten.

"Of course I want to come," said Pan. Then Pan, Bra, and Goten walked all the way to Capsule Corp.

Ok! Another chapter done! You people just gotta wait till I update chapter 16! So please review and no flames! Remember…I'm trying to get people to sign this Yu Yu Hakusho petition! The site is and search for: Bring Back Yu Yu Hakusho on Cartoon Network's Toonami! This is only for Yu Yu Hakusho lovers and Zatch Bell Haters! But if you want to see it and scowl at it if your not anyone of those….be my guest!


	17. Family First

sigh Once again…here is another chapter….and another chapter gone without a lot of reviews... Isn't that beautiful? Oh well… But I really hope I get at least 1 review on this chapter. That would be nice. Anyways … I might as well get on with this fanfic…here is chapter 16…

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I never will unless a miracle will happen. But I own this fanfic!

A few months has passed by as Goten and Bra's wedding draws near. Everyone in the household (A/N: Goten's house if you were wondering.) was busy than usual. Well, not EVERYONE. Goku and Goten went out somewhere as they both left Chi Chi to do all of the housework. Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, and Bulma went to go to a store that had all of these wedding dresses and all of these other dresses for special occasions. Then Pan, Videl, and Gohan came back from the store later with bags in their hands (A/N: Actually….in Gohan's handsJ).

"Hey mom, we're home! Mom," said Gohan. He looked around all of the packages and saw no one there. He then put down the stuff on the counter and looked around the house. The thing is…the rest really aren't helping him. Gohan looked in his mom's room and saw her lying down on the bed.

"MOM, are you ok," asked Gohan. Chi Chi then opened her eyes and saw Gohan in front of her face.

"Gohan, I don't feel well. I can't keep up with the house work anymore. It's just been too busy since Goten and Bra are going to get married soon. And….," said Chi Chi, but then fell asleep. Gohan got startled at first, but then relaxed.

"_Mom has been over working now. She's too old for this. I have to talk to Goten and dad when they come home from…where ever they went_," thought Gohan. He then walked out of the room and noticed that the room was all quiet. Everyone was standing and was looking around. Then when Gohan entered then room, they all turned and faced Gohan.

"Hey dad, where's grandma," asked Pan. Gohan then frowned a bit.

"She's just resting a little bit. She did too much work and I guess she over did it," said Gohan.

"Oh really, well I guess we can't blame her since all of the wedding stuff is going on," said Bulma. She then sighed and then the front door opened. It was Goten and Goku. Then when they both came in, they noticed that everyone was staring at them. Then again, they wondered why they were in the house all of a sudden.

"Uhh, how come everyone is here all of a sudden," said Goku.

"And why is everyone staring at us? It's kinda annoying," said Goten. Just by saying that simple sentence, Bulma's face turned red.

"Goten, don't you care about your mother," said Bulma angrily.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Of course I care for my mom," said Goten.

"If you love mom so much, why don't you help her around the house," asked Gohan. Goten wanted to say something back, but he couldn't. He then realized that he's been thinking about the wedding so much, he forgot all about his family. Goku also thought the same.

"I guess you're right; I haven't been helping around the house lately. I've been worrying about the wedding so much, I can't think of anything else that's more important…" said Goten but then he got off when he saw his mom entering the living room. Chi Chi had a smile on her face.

"It's okay Goten. It's ok if you're worrying about this. I mean after all the accidents on your dates; it's kind of hard to keep your mind straight sometimes. Actually, I've also been worrying about you and Bra. I was worrying so much, I guess I overworked myself. You should know by now that I do work all of a sudden because I have something on my mind," said Chi Chi. She then smiled again, but when she turned to Goku, it's like a whole new side of her.

"As for you Goku, you shouldn't be lacking off at all! After all, you are already married and you should be working hard like me! You know how not fair this is turning out," said Chi Chi.

"B-But Chi Chi, I've also been worrying about Bra and Goten's safety! I can explain," said Goku.

"You can explain after washing the dishes," said Chi Chi, as she points to the sink with a large pile of dirty dishes and glasses.

"YOU GOTTA BE SERIOUS! I have to wash all of that? Oh man…," said Goku. Everyone laughed as Goku sadly walked to the sink.

Grr….I can't think anymore! I have finals right now and I can't get anything out of my head! I am so very sorry that this took very long to update…but I can't help it:sigh: Remember, I need you guys to review me if you want me to keep updating. And no flames…..flames are evil. Oh, and don't forget to sign the petition to get Yu Yu Hakusho back on Toonami! Remember….go on and click search. Then type in: Bring Back Yu Yu Hakusho On Cartoon Network's Toonami! Then click on that one and sign it! We only got 15 and it's not enough! So start reviewing and signing!


	18. No flower girl!

Another chapter and few more to come I guess….so yea….

Disclaimer: - DBZ is not mine……man……

A few days passed as the wedding draws near (A/N: wait…did I put this on my last fanfic? Oh well). Well to be more exact when the wedding is…it is the next day. Everyone in the household is busy and rushing. But the strange thing is that Goten is pretty calm about the wedding. Over at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Bra are also rushing. But of course, Vegeta and Trunks aren't worrying at all (A/N: ..men). They were all going to go to Goten's house and then go to the place where the wedding is held.

An hour later, the Brief's are at Goku's house and everybody is about to go to the Manor.

"Wait Goten, who's the ring barer and the flower girl," asked Videl.

"The ring barer is Chaotzu (cannot spell). The flower girl is…oh no! We have no flower girl! What are we going to do," panicked Goten. Everyone then faced Goten.

"Goten! I thought you got one! Now what? The wedding is tomorrow already," said Bra. Everyone panicked, but strangely enough, they didn't notice that Piccolo was in the house (A/N: that's right….I put him in! Yay! He's like one of my favorite characters…)

"Why don't you just ask one of the Namek and they can most probably send one of them over," suggested Piccolo. Everyone just stared at him.

"Uh Piccolo, there is a problem to your…suggestion. The wedding is TOMORROW and we don't even know where the new Namek is," said Goku. Everyone nodded with agreement. Piccolo just stood there speechless. Until now, he realized that Namek is far away and they wouldn't make it in time for the wedding tomorrow if they knew where the new Namek is. Everyone just stood in silence, until…

"Hey Piccolo, remember before you used to create servants to stop all of the fighters that signed up for the Martial Arts Tournament? Is it possible that you can do that again and you could use it to be a flower girl," suggested Goku. Everyone just stared at him as if he was some mutant monster.

"Kakarot, that has got to be the most idiotic thing that I have ever heard from anyone's mouth. I suppose you want a monster that looks nothing like a flower girl to participate in my daughter's wedding. Well I don't think so! To make things a lot shorter for you to understand, that is absurd," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you don't have to be so mean to my dad like that. I know that his idea is a little crazy, but we should try it out anyway. Piccolo is it true that you can do that," said Goten.

"Yes, I can. The thing is, I don't even know if I can do it anymore. It's been quite awhile," said Piccolo.

"Please Piccolo! You won't know if you try," said Bra. Piccolo sighed. He nodded in agreement. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone stared at him. Then Piccolo's eyes snapped open and looked like he was choking almost. Then they saw some sort of lump in Piccolo's neck. Then Piccolo spat out a large egg onto the floor after a few seconds. Everyone looked surprised and a little…grossed out.

"EEWWW," yelled Bra, Videl, Chi Chi, and Bulma. All of a sudden, the egg started to move. Everyone stared at it as Piccolo just stood there panting. The egg started to crack, and then. The egg opened up. Everyone gasped.

CLIFFHANGER! WEEEEEEE! Sorry it took me forever to update and stuff. I went to A LOT of places….that means out of the U.S. I also had a writers block so it was hard for me to get this chapter going. Don't forget to sign the Yu Yu Hakusho petition! Once more, go to and click search. Then type in "Bring Back Yu Yu Hakusho On Cartoon Network's Toonami!" and click that one! You can sign the other petitions also if you want to. Don't forget to tell your friends about this if they like Yu Yu Hakusho! Okay, I'm done talking…typing….review and no flames please.


	19. Viola

Okay…umm. Last time, I left a cliffhanger and I bet you wanted to know what the new flower girl looks like. This took a loonnnggg time for me to get together you know? So here it is! Chapter um….18! YAY! And the next chapter, it should be the wedding …and don't expect it to be a happy and joyful-like one.

Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ….but I now own the new character! If you want to use her in your stories…just ask me and tell me that you are.

Everyone gasped as they saw the creature come out of the egg. All of the girls smiled. The creature appeared to be…cute. It pretty much looks like an ordinary namek child.

"Aw, it looks so cute! So, what's its name then," said Pan.

"Viola," said Piccolo in a flat tone (A/N: You all should know from Dragonball, that Piccolo names his henchman under instruments…like him!).

"Well, at least it's harmless, right," said Goku. Goku just said things a bit too soon. Viola walked up to Goku and kicked him in the shin. "OOOWWWW, that hurts! Why did it go ahead and do that?" Piccolo chuckles.

"Well, I can order it around when I want to since I'm the one who created it. I just used telepathy to kick you when you called Viola harmless," said Piccolo.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean that it could kick me that hard," said Goku, now holding his leg.

"Kakarot, you've gotten a lot weaker than last time. It can't be that painful," said Vegeta. Then Viola walks up to Vegeta and kicks him in the shin. Vegeta just stood there. Everyone stared at him. "What? It didn't hurt…"

"Then why are you making that face. It seems like your in pain," said Gohan. Everyone nods. Then Vegeta's face turns into a cherry red and lets out a yell.

"OWWWW THAT REALLY HURTS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," yelled Vegeta. Practically everyone had to hold Vegeta back before he rips the new flower girl into shreds. Goku just laughs on the couch, as Viola just stands there watching people hold down a saiyan for amusement.

An hour later, the girls went back to the wedding store to get Viola a dress for the wedding. Piccolo (suprisingly) came too. Piccolo just keeps saying that he's going only to control Viola if anything gets out of hand. Goku and Vegeta just stay back at the house, waiting for them to come back. This time, Chi Chi came with the rest of the girls to get her time off. Goku just does nothing and Vegeta will just stay unconscious until dinner time (A/N: Yeah, that's right. They all had to knock him out, just to cool him down and not get into an even bigger rampage.).

Two hours later, the girls, Piccolo, and Viola came back from the store, looking really tired. Vegeta noticed this first.

"Well, how did it go," said Vegeta. None of them said anything. Piccolo then answers Vegeta's question.

"You could say that Viola had trouble behaving," said Piccolo.

"You see, when we tried to get Viola to put the dress on, Viola just stood there holding the dress and just stares at us. So we had to put the dress on ourselves. After we put it on Viola, she just runs off and we had to chase her. Piccolo was no help either. He said that he tried to command her to stop it, but it only makes her stop for awhile and then runs again. So we finally caught her and paid for the dress," said Bra. The rest of the girls just sigh.

"This is a good reason why I don't like to go shopping with little runts," said Vegeta.

"Um, dad, reality check here. If I remember correctly, you went shopping with mom and me when I was still little! You also did the same thing with Trunks! Anyways, you were unconscious so you couldn't go anyway," said Bra. Then Viola starts to walk up to Vegeta and stand right if from of him. They both stare at each other.

"Piccolo, what are you doing," whispered Bulma to Piccolo.

"I'm not doing anything," said Piccolo. Bulma just stares at him, then turns back to Viola and Vegeta.

"You are a very mean man," said Viola. Everyone looks surprised, except for Piccolo.

"Y-You could talk," said Vegeta.

"Of course I can baka! Why wouldn't I," said Viola, then kicks Vegeta in the other shin. Vegeta then screams in pain and tries to go after Viola again. Everyone had to hold him back and Goku knocked him out unconscious. Piccolo just sighs.

Well that was a fun chapter. Okay, there should be umm..(counts)..maybe two or three more chapters to go…so I'm almost done (YAY!) So yea…. Don't forget to sign the petition for YYH! For instructions….go to my other chapter…the one when they forgot about the flower girl. So yeaa….


	20. The Wedding Day

Yay! This chapter will be wedding day! I'm not quite sure if the next chapter is the last….so don't be like…'Yay! It's finally done! Now I can stop reading this story and move on!' But remember, I never make things umm…very happy and joyful. Well, I meant, not a lot of those….I mean... you'll see! But, this is going to be longest chapter I made in this fanfic…

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ, but I own Viola!

It's finally the day of marriage and tears and all of that stuff. All of the guests and friends and family members are in the church. But everyone is confused to see that there are no decorations and there was no sign of the priest or anyone else to take place in the wedding. As for the bride and groom, they are in separate rooms in the church. There is a good explanation for this: Bra never showed which dress she picked for the wedding, so she wants to keep it as a surprise. The girls waited in one room and the guys waited in the other.

_With the girls…_

All of the girls are talking very fast and excited that the day Bra and Goten gets married. Also, Marron and Valese appears also to take part of the wedding. Suprisingly, after the two of them found about Goten choosing Bra over them two, it took a couple of hours to cool down from rampage, but after that, they were good and they offered Bra if they could be a part at least of the wedding. Pan was talking to Viola for sometime. Then Pan looked at Bra: Bra was sitting looking down, not smiling. Pan told Viola to hold on and went to Bra. Pan sits next to Bra.

"Hey, you are supposed to be happy! It's your wedding for Pete's sake!" said Pan. Bra's head lifted and turned to look at Pan. She then smiled.

"I am happy, but it's just that I can't believe that I am getting married. Time has gone by so fast." said Bra.

"I guess, but try and look happy when you are walking down the isle, okay? I also bet that Goten is going to be surprised at the dress you bought!" said Pan. Bra then grinned and remembered that she never told or showed Goten what the dress looked like. The dress had a long train with sequences on it that formed into a design of flowers. The rest of the dress had more sequences and some sparkles that also designed into flowers. There were white ribbons going around the waist, looping around. White flowers (fake of course) were also placed on top the ribbons, so it would look like that they are connecting the ribbons together (A/N: I am not very good at describing things like this…).

_With the guys…_

Goten sits patiently on the chair, but still a little nervous about going out there and facing everyone. He was never that good in front of the people and saying things. Trunks noticed this first when he saw Goten sitting there staring into space. Trunks then walk over to talk.

"Hey Goten, what's the matter?" asked Trunks. Goten the snapped out and saw Trunks right in front of him.

"It's just that I'm a little nervous about going out there. You should know by now that I am not very good at being in front of people." said Goten.

"Goten, don't you remember when we were kids and we fought at the tournament. You seemed fine when you went out there. Of course you didn't look that good when I defeated you." said Trunks, but then Goten frowned.

"Trunks, you cheated! You said that you weren't going to use one of your arms, and you did! Also, you never gave me those three toys I wanted from you." argued Goten.

"…well….ANYWAYS, you should be worrying about your wedding! What's getting that head of yours?" said Trunks, trying to get off the subject he got on first. Goten let it go this time and continued with his nervousness.

"I just keep thinking that I would do something wrong when I go up there. I'm scared that I'll drop the ring or I would say a completely wrong word when I have to say my vows to her." said Goten.

"Try not to think about that. Just pretend that this is just like the rehearsal. Though, you DID sort of mess up…" said Trunks. Goten just stared at him, giving the what-you-just-said-just-made-things-even-worse look. Trunks grinned and just slowly walked away. Then the priest came in and asked that it is time to come out now.

_With the guests…_

Everyone still waited where they had to go, until they saw the priest enter the church. He walks towards the back of the church. Everyone started to yell and kept telling him that they were waiting for a long time and asked him where he's been waiting. He just ignored everyone and went towards a door that led to the back. He then opened the door and everyone just stared at him. Everyone then walked towards the door and saw that the wedding held in the back. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw how the back looked like. There were black chairs lined up nicely on the grass with lavender bows tied to them. In the middle was a long white trail that went from the front of the garden to the door. In the front of the garden was a pedestal, a white fence with violet, lavender, and white roses and flowers all over (they are real too ) it. On the floor covered petals from the roses and there stood the men attending the wedding. Goten stood there and waved at the guests and there was also the family of Goten and Bra. Everyone then filled all of the seats, no one not sitting and not too many chairs. It was perfect.

_Back with the girls…_

The girls stands, waiting for the priest to come in. They were all just talking for what they were supposed to do and what order where they supposed to be in. After that was settled, the priest came in and told them that everybody is seated and everyone is now waiting. Some of the girls smiled and ran out the door. Bra, Pan, and Viola just walked out. Then they and the priest reached to the door that the priest opened to the guests, but right now the door is closed. They all started to talk really fast and ready to go. Bra took a deep breath and handed out the bouquets to everyone…except for the priest of course. Bra stood in the back and Pan went with her to hold the train. All of a sudden, the door opened. It was Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta and Bulma walked over to Bra and stood next to her. Bra nearly missed Vegeta saying something.

"Stupid human weddings..." Bra giggled as Bulma shook her head and faced forward. Then the door opened once more and the priest came out first. Then came the Viola hold a basket of petals. For once, she has done something that is not brutal and threw the petals to the floor gently. All of the women sitting 'aww-ed' when Viola came out. Piccolo in his seat watched and just shook his head. Then came the bridesmaids (Marron and Valese), walking slowly up, smiling. Goten stiffened when he saw Valese and Marron come out and made eye contact with them. Then they went to the positions and waited. After that, Chaotzu came out with the rings on a royal purple pillow. He then went up to where the men waited and stood in his spot. Then the maid of honor comes out (One of Bra's friends…yes, in this story she has friends.) and walks towards where the girls went. Finally, Bra, Vegeta, Bulma, and Pan come out. Then a lot of flashes appear from all of the cameras. Bra smiles as she walks down the isle. Then in front of her, she sees Goten waiting there with the usual hair and in a black tux with a white rose on the jacket. Goten then smiles when he saw Bra.

"_Wow, she's so beautiful. Who knew that this would actually turn out like this? But still, everyone stares and it really doesn't make me feel any better. But still, it's pretty hard to keep my mind off of Bra now."_ thought Goten, slightly blushing.

"_This is scary. Everyone's eyes are on me now. But Goten looks really cute in a tuxedo. Maybe I can ask him if he could wear a suit from now on…"_ thought Bra, also blushing. She finally made it up to where Goten was while Vegeta and Bulma went back to their seats.

(A/N: I'm so sorry that you were going to expect me to say the WHOLE wedding thing…but there is no way I am doing that 'cause I just feel lazy and tired of thinking what to put now. So I am just going to skip practically the whole thing and go to the end…I know…I just screwed everything up. But don't worry, like the next chapter or most probably this one, I'll mention some wedding parts…yeah.)

Now, the end is near, the final thing to end the wedding.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." said the priest. Goten smiled and lifted the veil and about to kiss her…until (A/N: HA! See, I never let things go to smoothly.). The door that goes to the church slammed open and in the entrance you see the clowns that were at the mall and Monty de Remus that was from the diner.

"Aww, did we miss it already? Oh well, that's not important. All we want is revenge for locking us up in jail like that. Even though you saiyans beat us at first, but we won't let that happen, right?" said Monty.

"Hehehe, right!" said one of the clowns. All of the guests and gasped and started whispering about the word 'saiyan' after those people came in. Goten and Bra looked at each other with worried faces. All of a sudden from the crowd, Hercule stands up.

"Hey, you, uhh…one, two…seven! What do you think you're doing? I don't know what 'saiyans' you are talking about. This is a wedding and my little Pan is in it! Don't you realize who I am? I am the great Hercule! And whoever stands in front of me means they want a challenge! Is that what you want? Then you are looking at your challenger! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Hercule. Everyone just stared at him and just stayed quiet. Then Videl stood and walks towards Hercule.

"Dad, why don't you just sit down and let us handle it. You know you are too old for this!" said Videl. Hercule tried to argue back, but Piccolo was behind him and knocks him out with his fist making contact to his head. Videl then sighed and then after that, everyone continued what they were doing. The clowns together looked around and then saw Marron and Goten.

"HEY! It's those two from the mall! And that runt over there," said one clown, pointing towards Pan,"I remember her floating in front of me before she knocked me out cold!" Pan then turned towards the clown who just spoke.

"RUNT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT? YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THIS RUNT CAN DO! BRING IT ON!" yelled Pan, and runs towards them.

"AH! Pan! NO!" said Gohan. Pan then stopped in her tracks and turns to Gohan.

"But dad!" said Pan, but Gohan nodded. Goten didn't want to make a scene in here, so he tried to think of something, fast. Then he thought of something, but of course, it will never be funny with one person.

"HEY! WHO WANTS TO SEE THE GREEN MAN DANCE?" yelled Goten. The guests turned and stares at Piccolo. Piccolo just stood there, wide-eyed and then stares at Goten.

"IF YOU DO, GO OUTSIDE AND WATCH!" yelled Goten again. Everyone then runs out and goes to the front of the church and waits for Piccolo to come.

"Goten, what are you doing?" asks Piccolo.

"I need a distraction! Can you please do it? I didn't want this to happen on my wedding day!" said Goten. Piccolo stands and then slowly walks towards the door. Viola follows Piccolo. After that, they finally get to have things straighten out.

"…now that is over, we can finish what we started. As I said before, I want to experiment on you saiyans and to see why you do not have that monkey tail before." said Monty.

"Yeah! And we want to have a little fun! After all, the circus is in town!" said another clown.

"WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND THE CORNY LINES!" screams Pan. Then Vegeta and Goku steps forward.

"If you want to fight my son and his daughter, then you would have to go through us." said Goku in a serious tone with the serious face. Monty then laughs.

"Of course, I have prepared for every interruption. Why don't you have a look at this?" said Monty. He takes out a capsule, presses the button, and throws it in front of Goku. Then after the smoke clears and right in front of Goku is a table filled with lots and lots of food. Goku tried not to look at it and not to smell it, but it was too late. Goku's belly started to rumble.

"…I forgot I didn't eat breakfast. Maybe I can have a bite or two…MUNCH!" said Goku. Then Goku started to gobble down all of the food that was on the table.

"What do you think you're doing Kakarot? Now is not the time to…" Vegeta stops when he heard his stomach rumbles. Vegeta glows red with embarrassment and stares at the food. There were still some left over. Vegeta then (suprisingly) joins Goku in their food frenzy. Everyone else, except for Monty and the clowns, stared at the two of them as they stuffed their faces with foods. The only people that are not occupied by anything are Monty, the clowns, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Videl. Videl, Gohan, Pan then steps up.

"Okay, you know, this is getting stupid. Let's go get them, Gohan! You too Pan!" said Videl. Then the two of them rushes towards Monty and the clowns. All of a sudden the clowns made a wall out of their selves and took out throwing knives. After that, they chucked the knives at them. Gohan and Pan easily dodged them, my Videl had trouble. She got a couple of scrapes and cuts. Her dress got cut off from her ankle to her knees. Videl then falls to the ground.

"VIDEL!" screams Gohan. But he turned his back on the clowns and continued to chuck knives all over.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" screamed Pan. Gohan turns around and sees all of the knives. He sent a big ki ball at the knives. It hits the target, but after the smoke clears, the knives are still coming towards Gohan. Gohan gasps and picks Videl up. Gohan jumps into the air and just narrowly dodges the flying knives. Gohan stayed in the air, out of safety. But, then, the knives turn and go up towards Gohan and Videl. The clowns laugh.

"Ha, you really think that we come equipped with ordinary throwing knives? We put heat seeking sensors and they lock onto their target. They are also strong against those blasts! They won't stop following you until you get hit! Also, the ends of each knife are tipped with a solution we made that will make you go to sleep!" said one of the clowns. Gohan flies away as fast as he can, but then it seems like the knives are closing in pretty fast. Then, one hits him on the shin. He looks down and sees a huge gash on his leg. The rest of the knives came over and cuts him everywhere. Goten then falls and crashes into the chairs. Gohan was fast asleep as Videl was on top of him. Pan tries to run towards Gohan and Videl, but get hit by several of the knives as well. She then falls to the ground and sleeps. Now the floor seeps with blood and Goku and Vegeta seems to sleeping as well. The food was drugged before they were put into the capsule.

"You can't be serious!" said Goten. Then Goten walks towards the clowns. The clowns stays in their place and ready for another attack with their knives. But then they see that they had no more knives. Then they panic and see that Goten was right in front of them. Goten then sends a big ki blast towards them and the clowns are knocked out completely. Now on the floor lays clowns, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Vegeta, Goku, and blood streaks all over the floor. Now the last match is between Goten and Bra against Monty de Remus.

"I see that you guys are a lot prepared than I thought." said Monty. Bra and Goten looked at each other, for they didn't know that something like this would pop up.

"Well then, now it is my turn. But I am a lot tougher than before. You remember _these_?" said Monty. Then all of a sudden, the ground started to shake, and then right in front of them, termites rises up in a much bigger group than last time.

"You see, I have done more experimenting while I was in jail. And not only that, I have gotten other things besides termites." said Monty. The ground shakes again and then spiders emerge right next to the termites. Bra and Goten just looked up with amazed faces.

"Now, if you just hand over the blue-haired saiyan, either you or she will not get hurt. If you refuse, well, it's quite obvious what is going to happen." said Monty, smiling.

"There is no way I am going to with a freak like you!" said Bra. Monty then frowned.

"Well in that case, ATTACK!" said Monty, and then the spiders and termites rushes towards Bra and Goten. Bra screamed as they came forward. Goten picked Bra up and then flew into the air, trying to avoid making contact with them. He flied around the garden numerous times, until he only saw the spiders behind him when he looked back. Then he looked forward and saw the termites speedily coming towards Goten and Bra. Then Goten flew straight up right before the termites could touch his face. The spiders and termites clashes and all of them fall to the ground, squirming and dies. Goten laughs.

"HA, even though you experimented on them, you should have thought of making them smart…" said Goten, but got interrupted from Bra's scream. Goten stopped in mid-air and looked down at Bra and gasped. Bra had some termites and a few spiders all over her. Bra jumps out of Goten's arms and stayed in mid-air, trying to shake all of the bugs off her dress. But the termites started to chew away the dress and spiders just crawled all over her dress and started to go up to her face. Bra screams again and then stops.

"You know what…" said Bra, and stops squirming. She then unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall. When Goten and Monty saw this, they turned their eyes away from Bra. But then Bra just seemed happy, yet slightly sad.

"It's a good thing that I wore my own clothes under that itchy dress. But it was really pretty…oh well." said Bra. Then when the two guys heard this, they turned towards Bra, wearing her usual clothes. Goten both sighed, but just for a second, he forgets about Monty, who was slowly sneaking away from the scene.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" screamed Bra. Bra then shoots numerous ki blasts towards Monty and the bugs. Goten just floated there with her rage.

"YOU SCREWED UP MY WHOLE WEDDING DAMN IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" screamed Bra. Goten then flies towards Bra. Goten puts his hands on her shoulders and pull her back a bit. Bra then stopped when Goten grabbed her. Then Goten turns her around and kisses her on the lips. There was a long pause and Goten breaks the kiss while Bra just floats there.

"Bra, I think that's enough. I don't want a wife that is a murderer." said Goten. Bra then calmed down and looked at Monty. He laid sprawled on the floor with many cuts with blood flowing out fast. If this would keep up, in some hours he would bleed to death. Bra then screamed and realized what just happened.

"NO! I can't let that happen! Even though he tried to take me, I just hate it when people die because of me!" said Bra. Then she flies down towards Monty and takes strips of cloth from her remaining wedding dress and wraps it around Monty. Goten follows the same suit. Then Monty slowly opens his eyes and sees Bra above her. Monty tried to lift his arm, but it just stung with pain as if a thousand knives are digging into him.

"What… are you doing?" said Monty weakly. Bra looks towards his face.

"I don't want to be responsible for your death. I know that saiyans wouldn't care, but I am still human, so that would count as caring for another person, right? So stop moving around and let me wrap you up." said Bra. Monty just laid there and just calmed down and lets Bra and Goten continue.

You know what? I think I should stop here and let you guys hang in suspense and waits what might happen next chapter. Will Monty de Remus live? When are the others going to wake up? What happened to Piccolo and Viola's dancing misery? But, I really think I overdid this chapter, yes? I mean…five pages! I really never did that before…unless you want to count me making up a story thing for English…. Hey! Remember that petition I mentioned to you guys before? Well, Yu Yu Hakusho IS back, but it's too early! 5:30 in the morning on Saturdays! NOO! So go to and go to search. Then click search and type in "Bring Back Yu Yu Hakusho On Cartoon Network!" Go for that title when it is done loading and sign it! And very sorry that it took me forever for me to update and stuff. I had this huge writer's block, and every time I thought of updating, I just couldn't think of how to do this chapter. So yeah. Please Review and No flames..remember…this is still my very first fanfic!


	21. Author's Note Story to a halt

Okay, this fanfic has been up for A LONG TIME (in my opinion), and now it is a time to put it to a halt. Even though this might have been the last chapter, I just can't keep this up right now. High school is the biggest pain the whole wide world, but you get the point, yes? For those who wanted to me to finish this story, "thank you and I appreciate it." For those who doesn't want me to and hates it so bad they just want to stick a knife through it, "………………………………". So if you want me to finish this story, comment me or something. I really didn't think this story was the greatest thing…even if I did type a five page chapter. Right after that…I sort of had a brain freeze… so yeah. and good bye! maybe I could start a new fanfic once again…I just have to think of one… yeah.

SangoSango78 (Chasmin-nickname)


	22. Ending of it all

I know, I said that I was going to stop this for good…. BUT I GOT BORED AS HELL, OKAY! I'm out of school already… so yeaaaaahh. So umm.. on with the story, but I made it into three endings. choose your liking. There's a happy ending, a sad ending, and a random-like ending. or you could do what I do: read them all! so yeah. enjoy…hopefully!

Disclaimer- I still don't own DBZ, and I never will…but I own Viola and Monty and the clowns!

**Happy Ending**

After Monty was aided by Bra, he and the clowns were taken away to jail (again, but a more special one…if you know what I mean.). Goten and Bra just stood there for a moment and something caught their attention. Goku and Vegeta were moving slightly as they were slowing waking up from their half hour slumber. Gohan, Videl, and Pan were also waking from their incident. Goten and Bra walked towards them and knelt next to them. Videl was the first to open her eyes and saw Goten's and Bra's heads hovering above them.

"…Wha-..? What…..what happened? Where did those clowns and that dude …and.. ugh..", started Videl, but then went back to sleep. She lost some blood, but not a lot to actually kill her. Some of her wounds started to heal, but she is still hurt with bruises on her legs and arms. Gohan stirred a bit, and then sat up. He groans in pain.

"Ow… my head… Where did those idiots go? And…why am in pain again?" asks Gohan. Gohan looks around and saw Monty and the clowns being taken away. He looks around, eyes half open and sees Pan on the ground still unconscious, Goku and Vegeta starting to get up, Videl sleeping, sees the whole place in ruin, and hears a crowd roaring in the backround. Everybody wondered what was going on, until they realized two people were missing…

"…Piccolo and Viola…they are…" said Gohan, and then his eyes were wide awake. Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta (yeah, they're up), and Bra ran outside, in front of the church to see something that people wouldn't usually see everyday: Piccolo and Viola dancing. Everyone was cheering for them and urging them to keep on dancing. The dance that Piccolo and Viola were dancing was a mix of the electric slide and break dancing (A/N: I have no idea where I got that, but try to imagine it!). The expression on their faces was obvious: "MAKE THEM STOP!" After Goten seeing their pleas, he coughed loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped cheering and clapping and turned silent. Piccolo and Viola gratefully stopped and fell to the ground, tired. They all turn towards Goten and the rest of the bloodied-up group. Goten scratches his head.

"Eh heh heh heh! Well, I guess we'll go on with the reception since the back is a little messy! Eh he heh heh….heh…" said Goten, then sighs. Then someone in the crowd yells at Goten from a distance. "Hey! We didn't get to see you guys kiss!" Then the rest of the crowd agrees. A vain appeared on Vegeta's head with anger, but he had to agree since he didn't see any of that. Heck, even the family agreed! An anime sweat drop appeared on Goten's and Bra's head. Their expression: priceless.

"Well, uh… you see… ummm…" said Bra, but she couldn't think of any excuses. Goten was the same.

"Well……………" said Goten, and then turned to Bra. They didn't have much of a choice. Bra then sighed and just wanted to get it over with. Bra pulls Goten's jacket and both of them kiss. Many men "woo-ed" and some went "aww". Then they pulled apart and smiled. Everyone cheered and finally decided to go on with the reception and (sadly) left the back of the church in ruins.

The reception went on for about 6 hours filled with food, laughs, alcohol in some points, wailing, fights, screaming, and the list goes on. The next day, Bra and Goten are planning to go to their honeymoon to Bermuda on a cruise. But firstly, they needed to apologize to the church for not cleaning up and happen to get so mass murderers in the back of the church. Events happen here and there a little later in the months and days, like Valese marrying to some other rich freak. Then some years later in Bra and Goten's life, they have their first child, naming Tori. They live near Goku's house and even though they are close, Bra and Goten have their silence without Chi Chi ranting about almost everything.

END.

**Sad Ending**

After Monty was aided by Bra, he and the clowns were taken away to jail (again, but a more special one…if you know what I mean.). Goten and Bra just stood there for a moment and something caught their attention. Goku and Vegeta were moving slightly as they were slowing waking up from their half hour slumber. Gohan, Videl, and Pan were also waking from their incident. Goten and Bra walked towards them and knelt next to them. Videl was the first to open her eyes and saw Goten's and Bra's heads hovering above them.

"…Wha-..? What…..what happened? Where did those clowns and that dude …and.. ugh..", started Videl, but then went back to sleep. She lost some blood, but not a lot to actually kill her. Some of her wounds started to heal, but she is still hurt with bruises on her legs and arms. Gohan stirred a bit, and then sat up. He groans in pain.

"Ow… my head… Where did those idiots go? And…why am in pain again?" asks Gohan. Gohan looks around and saw Monty and the clowns being taken away. He looks around, eyes half open and sees Pan on the ground still unconscious, Goku and Vegeta starting to get up, Videl sleeping, sees the whole place in ruin, and hears a crowd roaring in the backround. Everybody wondered what was going on, until they realized two people were missing…

"…Piccolo and Viola…they are…" said Gohan, and then his eyes were wide awake. Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta (yeah, they're up), and Bra ran outside, in front of the church to see something that people wouldn't usually see everyday: Piccolo and Viola dancing. Everyone was cheering for them and urging them to keep on dancing. The dance that Piccolo and Viola were dancing was a mix of the electric slide and break dancing (A/N: I have no idea where I got that, but try to imagine it!). The expression on their faces was obvious: "MAKE THEM STOP!" After Goten seeing their pleas, he coughed loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped cheering and clapping and turned silent. Piccolo and Viola gratefully stopped and fell to the ground, tired. They all turn towards Goten and the rest of the bloodied-up group. Goten scratches his head.

"Eh heh heh heh! Well, I guess we'll go on with the reception since the back is a little messy! Eh he heh heh….heh…" said Goten, then sighs. Then someone in the crowd yells at Goten from a distance. "Hey! We didn't get to see you guys kiss!" Then the rest of the crowd agrees. A vain appeared on Vegeta's head with anger, but he had to agree since he didn't see any of that. Heck, even the family agreed! An anime sweat drop appeared on Goten's and Bra's head. Their expression: priceless.

"Well, uh… you see… ummm…" said Bra, but she couldn't think of any excuses. Goten was the same.

"Well……………" said Goten, and then turned to Bra. They didn't have much of a choice. Bra then sighed and just wanted to get it over with. Bra pulls Goten's jacket and right when their lips barely made contact, a large bang was heard. Bra was shot, right where the kidney was. Bra's eye's widened in surprise and pain. They all turn to see who was responsible. It was Monty and the clowns once again. The policemen around them are dead, covered with blood. Monty was the one holding up the gun. The clowns appeared to have guns in their hands too. Goten was horrified. Bra then fell, but Goten catches her just in time.

"What the fuck are you trying to do! MONTY! Bra's saved your life! What the hell were you thinking!" screamed Goten in anger. Goten was pissed.

"Ha, you think I would not go after her? Yeah, she did save me, but who cares. It's all science. The only thing we want is the girl, dead or alive. So hand her over or she won't be suffering any longer!" said Monty, getting ready for another shot to pulled. Suddenly, a ki blast was sent to one the clowns, obliterating one of the clowns. It seems like Vegeta was the one that shot it. Goten and Vegeta weren't the only ones pissed though. Gohan, Goku, and a heck lot of people were pissed, actually, everyone one was! Bulma was crying her eyes out though. One of the clowns shoots a bullet at Vegeta, but he easily dodges.

"You know what, you really know how to piss a person off. First rule of respecting a saiyan: Never make one angry!" says Vegeta, then he flies off towards the clowns and shoots ki blasts at them. One by one, they get blasted into smithereens until Monty was the only one that was left. Monty looks around for cover, but no luck. Right before Vegeta was about to send one at him, he heard from a distance that Goten was about to do something.

"Ka me ha me ha me ha me.. HAA!" yells Goten. Goten then shoots the Kamehameha Wave at Monty. Monty then stands there wide eyed and screams as he get obliterated. After the smoke was gone after the blast, there was nothing left except for ashes everywhere. Goten then looks over to Bra and kneels before her. Goten sees that Bra has her eyes closed and her breathing became a lot heavier.

"…Goten, I don't think I can make it" says Bra.

"Yes you can, Bra" said Goten. Goten then puts his ear to Bra's chest to hear Bra's heartbeat. To Goten's horror, it was slowing down fast. "Did anyone call an ambulance yet!" One of the guys that were invited came up to him.

"We called them awhile ago, but they said it might take them awhile." "Can't you tell them to come here quicker!" Goten says, and then goes to the guests, "Is anyone here a doctor or nurse?" No one claimed that they were. Goten turns to Goku. "Dad, do you have anymore of those senzu beans?" asked Goten. Goku takes out a brown leather pouch and looks inside.

"Hey, here's one right now!" Goku claims. Goku kneels down to Bra to give it to her. Goku puts it in Bra's mouth and sees her chewing it.

"…It's a…jellybean." says Bra weakly. Goten stares at Goku angrily.

"Eh heh heh, I forgot that I had jellybeans in there since I had no senzu beans. Sorry, son." says Goku in a melancholic tone. Goten then stares at Bra.

"I'm sorry for being weak, Goten. I should've been stronger, but…" says Bra, then tears formed in her eyes, "…I guess it's too late to train now."

"Please don't say that. You'll make it, you just have to hold on for awhile longer" says Goten, as tears starts to stream down his face.

"I can't, I'm sorry. But remember, I'll…always…lo..ve…you.." says Bra with her last breathe. Bra makes an attempt to kiss Goten on the lips, but then she falls back to the ground and her last breath leaves her mouth. Goten then breaks out into more tears than ever.

Two days later, a small funeral was held for Bra. After the funeral was over, Goten just stayed there and stared at the grave. Goten then puts a single flower on her grave. Goten then sighs and then walks away afterwards. On the grave it says: Here lies Bra Briefs. Strongest person there is. We will always remember you.

END

**Random Ending**

After Monty was aided by Bra, he and the clowns were taken away to jail (again, but a more special one…if you know what I mean.). Goten and Bra just stood there for a moment and something caught their attention. Goku and Vegeta were moving slightly as they were slowing waking up from their half hour slumber. Gohan, Videl, and Pan were also waking from their incident. Goten and Bra walked towards them and knelt next to them. Videl was the first to open her eyes and saw Goten's and Bra's heads hovering above them. Birds above them were hovering over the little battlefield.

"Hey…what happened to this place? What happened to the pretty flowers?" says one bird.

"Yeah, what happened? Oh well, let's check out what is going on outside, it seems there's something interesting," says the bird (first one) and they fly outside, "Hey, look, it's those green guys that we saw earlier."

"Yeah, but what are they doing? Some sort of rain dance thing? Well, if they do, I hope it works. We need some rain for the flowers and such." says the bird (second one). They watched for awhile until they saw the people from the back of church come outside to see what else was going on. Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta (yeah, they're up finally), and Bra ran outside, in front of the church to see something that people wouldn't usually see everyday: Piccolo and Viola dancing. Everyone was cheering for them and urging them to keep on dancing. The dance that Piccolo and Viola were dancing was a mix of the electric slide and break dancing (A/N: I have no idea where I got that, but try to imagine it!). The expression on their faces was obvious: "MAKE THEM STOP!" After Goten seeing their pleas, he coughed loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped cheering and clapping and turned silent. Piccolo and Viola gratefully stopped and fell to the ground, tired. They all turn towards Goten and the rest of the bloodied-up group. Goten scratches his head. From a distance the birds weren't happy.

"Hey, that dude just made them stop dancing! Stupid human." chirped the first bird.

"I know, I was enjoying it too! I'm going back to my nest." chirped the second bird. Then the birds took off from the site.

Yeah. couldn't think of anything else. Oh well. I am finally done…and no continuation. so yeah. horray! and so, I bid thee well, and wait till my next fanfic! gonna be hell for me. oh yeah.. don't forget the reviews, and as much as I hate flames, go ahead and flame me as much as you want. I don't care.


End file.
